Too Close yet Too Far
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: He's going back to Japan to take the first step towards his goal. To crush the man who hurt his mother years ago. Ryuzaki Seiran,London's renowned prince of tennis is here to go avenge against his father, Echizen Ryoma. COMPLETED!Revised.
1. Chapter 1 The Next Prince of Tennis

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine. I only own Ryuuzaki Seiran, Echizen Sakura and the children of the Seigaku Regulars.

**Chapter 1: The Next Prince of Tennis**

The sun hits his bare skin as he rolled up to his bed and slowly opens his eyes. Amber colored eyes stares around the place his in. The room's ambiance is cooling and relaxing his mood. This day would be fine,he thought. Slowly,he reaches the sides of his bed to get up. The fine silk of his blanket entangled to his well formed and muscular legs. He sits at the edges and starts putting away the blanket from his body. An audible footsteps are heard outside the room. It seems the other person at the house is in hurry.

"Seiran, hurry we're going to be late." the voice echoed within the house.

What time is it? Is it already late? Oh, it's the day that he's going back to Japan without his mother. They have been at the downtown of London for nearly all his twelve years of his life. Of course, they seldom to go to Japan for vacation. His mother's grandmother acts as their host every time they spent a vacation there. But now, he's staying to Japan to pursue his studies there. He has to. His mom's grandmother needs someone to be with. He doesn't have to worry about culture shock or anything else. The language, their people,the place... they didn't really bother him. He spent a lot of time being with his mother's friends. They taught him tennis which made him a good player. This friends are the Seigaku Regulars at the time that his mother is in her first year at junior high.

"Hai,kaa-san. I'll be there." he finally said.

He stands up and make his way to the bathroom. He yawns in front of the mirror and starts brushing his teeth. Staring at his reflection, he saw his disheveled brown locks of his hair. He likes his hair. Well, why won't he? That's the one of the physical traits that he inherited from his beloved mother. A faint smirk passes through his face. Staring back, his amber cat like eyes pronounces his cool attitude. Mostly, people who knows his mother keep on stating how much he resembles his father. The retrospect of these statements make his mood bad. Such statements make his mother uncomfortable and uneasy. Sometimes he wonders if seeing him makes his mother sad.

Being an illegitimate child, he has nothing to care about more but his mother. Ryuuzaki Seiran, son of a well known chef at London, Ryuuzaki Sakuno has been striving to make his name known in Tennis World. His goal is to defeat the man who hurt his mother.

Going back to reality, Seiran takes a bath, rushes to wear his white shirt with red collar, his dark blue shorts that reaches above his knees and put on his red jacket. The door of his room opens revealing his beloved mother. He looked at her with inquiring eyes but still remains his stoic face.

"kaa-san,what is it?" he asked.

Sakuno smiled back at him. Seiran approaches his mother and touches her long brown curly tresses. She touches his cheek and places a kiss on it.

"Don't get lost at Tokyo,Seiran. Mother would be there in a month so you should take care of yourself." said Sakuno.

Seiran smirked. His mother saying again the exact opposite of the reality. Both of them knew that his mother is very bad at directions. He's the one who always saves and taking care of her most of the time.

"Ne, kaa-san,you're joking again." he said.

"I am not," Sakuno pouted. Seiran laughs. Really, only his mother can make him laugh like that. He really likes to tease and to see his mother pouts like a child. Sakuno smiles. She rarely see her son poses an emotion like that. Suddenly, Seiran ceases his laugh and seems disturbed. Sakuno noticed the sudden change in Seiran's face and got worried.

"What is it,my dear Seiran?" she asked touching his brown locks.

Seiran slightly bow his head in front of her not wanting to show his eyes on her.

"Kaa-san, i forgot to tell you that i registered at the Juniour Tokyo Mix Tennis Tournament." he finally said.

He looks worried. He knows how his mother reacts every time he's on a match. She always their on the sidelines with the other audience,silently cheering and praying for him. He doesn't really want to bother his mother with his match but her presence on the court makes his every muscles active and reactive with each sways of his racquet.

"Hmm... Why do you have such face? You don't have to worry. You'll win right? As long as you won't let yourself get injured,it would be fine with this Sakuno." she winked.

Seiran look up at her. She seems fine with it but it would be the first time that he will be separated for a long time to his beloved mother. Something's telling him to not disappoint and worry her while she's not around. Well, a month without his beloved mother can be unencumbered to him.

"Come, let's go. You might get late to your flight. Hurry,Seiran." she said sweetly while putting his favorite blue cap at his head. Sakuno seems to be in daze. The look of his Seiran resembles Ryoma the first time she met him.

Seiran take his Racquet bag and his luggage at his study table and heads to their living room. Sakuno handed him his passport and ticket as he puts on his favorite tennis shoes.

"Obaa-san would take you at the airport so just wait for her. Don't get around by yourself." Sakuno said.

"Hai,kaa-san. Seiran would behave and take care of himself while you aren't with him."

They went to the airport and bids goodbye to each other. Going back to Japan, Seiran takes the first step to crush the man he wanted to defeat. The man who hurted his dearest. The man who has known as the reigning prince of tennis. His own father, Echizen Ryoma.

After knowing that Echizen Ryoma is going back to Japan in two weeks time. He decided to go to Japan to take the first step towards his goal.

"Echizen Ryoma, just wait. Ryuuzaki Seiran will crush you into pieces." Seiran thought.


	2. Chapter 2 The Young Prince and Princess

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 2: The Young Prince and Princess**

It's getting late. The dark starts to claim the sky and it's seems she's bound to get lost for another couple of hours. Echizen Sakura is all alone. She arrived at the airport at 4pm but it's almost eight and she haven't reach their home. Sakura felt a piece of paper in her pocket. She took it to see what's written on it. It's the address of their home with some directions and instructions of how will she able to get their on her own. Sakura sighs. She knew something's wrong. Well, she wasn't good enough to read Japanese characters. She can read some how but still wasn't good enough. She was born on America which of course that's the reason why she's good at English. Her father, Echizen Ryoma, the rank number 1 top tennis player is a Japanese. Having a Japanese family makes her to be able to speak fluently their language. Albeit, she wasn't able to read some Japanese characters.

Her phone rings as she stop at the inside of the train station near the airport. She knew most of the train stations have their own city maps posted in public boards. She took the phone in her bag,seeing it's her father calling her from abroad.

"Moshi moshi." she said.

"Sakura, where are you? Nanako-chan said you aren't at home." Ryoma said at the other line.

"Anou... Otou-san, i think I'm lost." she said sheepishly.

She heard a 'Hn' from the other line.

"I'm sorry, Otou-san" said Sakura.

"Take a cab, and give the driver the address. It's already late. You should be home now." Without saying goodbye,the call was ended.

Sakura looks sad. She hate it when she makes her father disappointed. She doesn't mean to be a stubborn child, when she insisted to her father that she could go to Japan in her own without bothering anyone. Of course, Ryoma seems unconvinced because he definitely knew Sakura is very bad at directions and always got lost. But with her insistent, he finally agreed.

Sakura decided to ride at the train to go to the station that is nearest to their house. She decided that there she would take a cab to get herself at home as soon as possible.

The train arrives at her destination. Sakura takes her luggage with her and runs towards the station exit. Without noticing the figure coming, she turns to her right bumping to the figure she hadn't notice. She tripped at her shoelace making her falls forward. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard impact hit her body. She waited but it never came. She opened her eyes and noticed the figure she had bumped before. Her blood seems to run to her face, as the embarrassment starts to show in her. She quickly claimed herself and moves away from the figure.

Seiran took a deep breath. He just recently finished organizing his things at his mother's room. The guestroom hasn't yet fix since its renovation last month so he ended up staying at his mother's room. The walls are painted with light blue like his room at London. The bed is big enough for two persons. A fine white crocheted curtain sways smoothly at the window as a breeze blew inside. He noticed the picture frame placed at the study table near the window. He picked it up to see it clearly. It is a picture of his mother when she was younger together with a younger Echizen Ryoma with his arms snaked around Sakuno's waist while his chin slightly rested at one of her shoulders. The couple seems happy and very radiant. Seiran looked at it closely to find a date at the bottom of the picture. It was then he realized that it was taken fourteen years ago. Seiran clenches his teeth in dismay. Dismay because he couldn't understand why does his father abandoned his mother. All those past years, he's aware of his mother's troubles and silent weeping at night.

He sought to find the answers of why his mother is weeping when he's not around until then, when he was about five years of age, he and his mother spent their Christmas vacation at Japan. A Christmas party was held at the Kawamura Restaurant at Christmas Eve. The party was attended with the former Seigaku Regulars, his godmother Tomoka with her husband Horio and his friends, and some of tennis players from different school that seems to be friends with the Regulars. After exchanging gifts, Seiran put his arms around to his mother and made a big yawn. Sakuno picked him up and placed him in her lap and lie his head in her chest. Seiran closed his sleepy eyes as his senses starts to drift into his dreams. But suddenly, his attention was caught when the conversation between his mother to his uncles, Tezuka, Fuji and Momoshiro started. He pretended to be asleep as he eavesdrop to their conversation.

"Seiran is undeniably Echizen's son." he heard his Uncle Momoshiro said.

'Who's Echizen? Is he my daddy?' a five year old Seiran thought.

"Indeed." his Uncle Fuji replied. "Anyway, Sakuno-chan do you intend to tell Seiran about his father?" he continued.

Seiran felt his mother stiffened and started to have a hard breath with her heartbeat started to accelerate.

"I haven't told him yet. I don't know how to tell him. How could I tell him that his own father is the 'Echizen Ryoma' hailed as the number one tennis player of the world." she finally said.

"But still, he has the right to know who is his father. Seiran is a brilliant boy and he loves you. He will understand whatever you'll tell him. Whatever his reaction would be, the fact that he's Echizen-kun's son couldn't be altered." said Fuji.

"Yeah, but don't you think Seiran would hate his father for abandoning Sakuno-chan?" said Momoshiro with a trace of worries in his voice.

"Certainly, he wouldn't understand of course." he heard his Uncle Tezuka said.

"Tennis is his life." Sakuno said while her tears runs to her cheek and sobs. "And also he has his own child. I don't want people to feast to Seiran just because he's an illegitimate son of Ryoma. I don't want them to hurt my son." she continued.

It was a memory that Seiran couldn't even forget. His mother always wear a smile when she's with him, concealing all the pain that his father inflicts to her. Starting from that day, he hated his father, never want to be compared and put-down by others. He struggles to be perfect son for his mother. Surely, Ryoma's blood runs to his veins which makes him a tennis prodigy. His mother is also a formidable tennis player when she's in her high school days making him to have more edge at tennis. At the age of six, Seiran started to have an intense training at Tennis and started to conquer the kids tennis tournaments since then. Now at the age of twelve, Seiran is hailed as London's Prince of Tennis achieving 3-time Junior Tennis Championships and conquering the courts with his formidable wits at tennis.

Seiran placed back the picture frame at the study table. He looked at his watch and decided to wanders around the Tokyo and to make himself relax a bit. He passes his right hand at his brown locks to put away the hairs that hinder his eyesight. He took his favorite cap and headed downstairs. Seiran bids goodbye to his great grandmother and leaves.

Observing the new setting to his eyes, he wonders what should he do next. He arrived yesterday and spent all day sleeping. It's only five of the afternoon and they wouldn't take dinner until eight. Seiran thought that Japan without his mother is too boring. He haven't anything to do except for being with his great grandmother, play tennis with himself and sleeping. 'Okay, tennis balls' he thought. He's running out of good tennis balls because he forgot to brought some sets with him. Remembering, a sport shop near an academy, he starts walking to the train station.

When Seiran left the sport shop, he noticed that he's spent almost an hour and a half inside the shop. He seems fascinated to the items and accessories that the shop has. In the end, he decided to buy the set of tennis balls he needed, two tape grips for his racquet, a pair of wristband with weights and a pair of silver tennis pendants with sliver necklaces. He bought the pendant and necklaces for his mother. A good gift for his mother. Seiran took a ride to the train station to get home. The train arrived at his destination and he headed towards the exit. When Seiran felt dryness at his throat, he decided to buy some drinks to the vending machine across the opposite of where he was standing. The machine is also near the exit of the station but that doesn't mean everyone who went outside the station would bump into him.

Seiran took some coins in his jacket's pocket and bought a cool ponta grape soda at the machine. Suddenly, a girl with raven haired pigtails bumps him as he opened the soda drink. He noticed that the girl also tripped on her shoe lace and falls forward. The cool soda drink slipped from his grip as he felt the collision of their bodies. Seiran falls on his back but gripped tightly his belongings not wanting to create a mess in the area. The girl lays awkwardly at his top and seems okay. The girl gets up and moved away from his laying body.

"Anou... I'm really sorry." The girl bows her head." I'm really sorry".

Sakura stares at the figure she bumped before as he starts to get up, take his belongings and his cap that lies on the ground. The boy has brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She stares and realized that his eyes resembles her father's eyes but in different color. The boy brushed his clothes from dirt and puts his hat on his head. Sakura noticed the spill from his grape soda and felt ashamed.

"I'm really sorry. Please let me replace your grape soda." she said.

Seiran stares at her. He wasn't surprised that he heard her speak English fluently with a very nice accent.

"That's fine with me." he replied back.

Sakura looks surprised. The guy has replied to her in English. His voice is cold but strong. It was like talking with his father. She bought two grape soda from the machine and gave the one to Seiran. He said thanks and starts to walk away.

"Wait." said Sakura.

Seiran stopped and turns around to face the girl.

"What is it, little girl?" Seiran asked.

"Anou... could you please help me? I'm not familiar with this place so I don't know how can I go home." Sakura said sheepishly. She noticed that the boy just stares at her in a moment then nods. It makes her happy and she smiled back at him.

"What's your address, little girl?" Seiran asked after he drunk from his cool soda.

Sakura takes the slip from her pocket and handed to Seiran. Seiran looked at the written address. He handed his belongings to Sakura with a confused face. Seiran starts to walk to the opposite direction.

"Anou...where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm not so familiar with this place. I'll ask for some direction. You must wait here." Seiran said while he walks away.

Sakura takes her luggage and seat at the bench near the vending machine. She take a look at Seiran's belongings. There she saw a set of new tennis balls, a pair of wrist bands and a two boxes that she didn't know what does it contain. She adjusted her racquet bag and her belongings. The guy is kind,she thought. He seems cold but still looks cool. Sakura opened her own soda drink and drink its contents. She seems deep in her thoughts that she didn't noticed the two high school guys approach her.

"Hey dude, look there's a pretty kitten here." One of the guy said.

Sakura finally notices the guys. She started to get scared. The guy that he bumps before haven't yet return. 'Oh,no! What should I do?' she thought.

"Yeah, she's cute, isn't?" the other one said. "Hey young lady, do you want to come with us?" he continued.

Sakura starts to panicked. The guys have some devilish grins plastered on their faces.

"How idiotic. Picking up to unprotected little girl." A voice rises from a distant. Sakura turns her head to the direction of the voice and sees Seiran standing there. The guys turn their attention to Seiran.

"Oh, and who are you? Her knight in shining armor?" said the guy who has a racquet bag clings at his shoulder.

Seiran furrows his brows and stares at the two guys who picking up to the raven haired girl sitting in front of them. He then turn his eyes to the girl. She looks worried. He shift his gaze at the two guys.

"Hey, you both play tennis?" Seiran asked.

"Yeah. Want a match, boy?" said the guy with a racquet bag.

"Let's make a deal." said Seiran with a smirk in his face.

" Let's play a match." he continued.

"We only play doubles." the other guy said.

Seiran looked at Sakura then to two guys.

"Fine. I'll play with the girl. If we win, you'll leave her alone and if we aren't, you could do anything you want with her." He said."Fine. Let's settle this with a one set match. Follow us to the near tennis court." said the guy with a racquet bag.

They walked away and Seiran approaches the girl. He takes his belongings and her luggage at her.

"I'm sorry but it seems they wouldn't leave you alone that easily." Seiran said.

Sakura stood up from the bench.

"It's fine. Don't worry." she smiled. "Anyway, what's your name?" she asked.

Seiran looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

They start to walk following the path that the two high school guys taken.

"You look familiar to me. I think I saw you before but couldn't remember when and where." she said.

"Sei." he replied back.

Sakura stopped walking and blinked.

"Huh?" she said with a confused face. Seiran stopped and stares back at her.

"Call me Sei." he said. "Let's go I'm kinda hungry. Let's settle this sooner." Seiran said as he continued to walk towards the tennis court.

"Hai, Sei-kun. By the way, call me Sakura." she shouted at his back and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3 They Meet Again

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 3: They Meet Again**

Fuji Shusuke finally ended the game against Inui Sadaharu with his latest technique. Inui seems surprised by the sudden introduction of Fuji's technique.

"You are really consistent, Shusuke. Never did my data tennis overcomes you." said Inui.

Fuji approaches him and gives him a high five.

"Saa... Same old times, isn't Sadaharu?" asked Fuji as both of the walks to the bench.

"Indeed. Well, it's just too sad that we couldn't have fun and some quirks that we do back then." said Inui. He handed a towel to Fuji and starts wiping his sweat with his own. Suddenly, he realizes that Fuji's attention was drifted to the two new pairs arrived at the tennis court they are in.

"Saa... You want some fun, Sadaharu? Seems Echizen-kun and Sakuno-chan's children are willing to entertain us." finally said Fuji, breaking the silence between them with his eyes open revealing his two sapphire colored eyes.

Seiran and Sakura enters the court. Seiran noticed the two familiar figures staring at them. 'Uncle Shusuke and Uncle Sadaharu. What are they doing here?'he thought. He approaches them, aware that Sakura is following him.

"Konnichiwa Shusuke-san, Sadaharu-san." Seiran said.

"Ko.. kon..nichi..wa." said Sakura sheepishly as she stopped at Seiran's side. Seiran looked at her in the corner of his eyes. 'Hair's too long and stutters a lot.'he thought.

"Oh you're here, what brings you here, Sei-kun?" asked Fuji. He looked at Seiran and shifted his gaze to Sakura who seems worried and uncomfortable at her place.

"We're having a one set doubles match with those morons." said Seiran as he pointed his hand towards the two high school guys.

"Hey, we heard that! You cheeky brat. You're too arrogant." says the guy with the racquet bag.

'Tch. Bastards. Do they really think they could beat me?' Seiran thought. 'Hmm... he's too bold and arrogant.' Sakura said to herself. 'Saa... a miniature version of Echizen-kun. Very interesting.' Fuji thought and smiled to himself. 'No doubt Echizen's blood runs through his veins.' Inui thought as he silently observes the new comers.

"Do you mind if you acts as an umpire, Shusuke-san?" asked Seiran. "By the way, can you lend me some spare racquets?" he continued.

"Of course, Sei-kun. You can use my another racquet." Fuji said to Seiran. "Get prepared and go to the court if you're both ready." he said to the two pairs.

The two high school guys went to the other side of the court claiming the bench there. Seiran went to the bench of Inui and Fuji and brings down his belongings and Sakura's luggage. Sakura approaches him while she brought down her racquet bag to the bench.

"Anou... Sei-kun, I think we have a problem." Sakura said worriedly.

The attention of Seiran, Fuji and Inui shifted to her. Seiran stopped from tying his shoelaces and arch his brows at her.

"What is it?" he said coldly.

"I'm... I'm very bad at doubles. I only play singles." Sakura admitted.

A small 'o' formed at Seiran's lips and stared at her for a moment. Sakura felt her muscles stiffened from his gaze.

"Fine. You'll be at the base line. Try to return all the possible shots i might lose and..." Seiran said having hiatus in his words."And?" Sakura said inquiringly.

"Don't trip on your own foot. I wouldn't be there to be your cushion." Seiran said with a smirk on his face. Fuji's smile widened to Seiran's remark. Sakura blushed furiously.

"Okay, I'll try." she shyly replied.

The two pairs entered the court and Fuji went to his place, formally starting the match.

"What's your name pair?" Fuji asked the highschool guys.

"My name is Masato. The other one is Shinji. Call us the MasaShin pair." one of the guy said. Fuji nods in agreement and turns his gaze to the younger pair. "And the two of you?" Fuji asked.

"SeiSaku Pair." Seiran said while adjusting his cap in his head.

"One Set Match. MasaShin Pair vs SeiSaku Pair. Sakura to serve." said Fuji.

Sakura sighs and tries to relax herself from the tension. It is the first time she's playing for doubles and she knew nothing about it. She just hopes that Sei is a very good player to try to remedy their disadvantages to this match. She remembers his plan. Sei told her to play singles during the match and he would try his best to conceal her innocence with doubles putting himself to position near the net.

Sakura tossed the ball high in the air and hits it swiftly with her racquet. The ball went to the other side of the court and Masato tried to return it. Surprisingly, as the ball hits the ground, it didn't bounce but spins at the floor wildly for a moment before bouncing aiming towards his face.

Seiran's eyes widened as he distinguished the serve that Sakura performed earlier. '

'A twist serve? Who is this girl?' he thought.

Seiran decided to observe the girl's playing style as he continued to perform their plans. Seiran realized that Sakura is a very good single tennis player. He wished to himself to have a match with her in the future.

Fuji and Inui watch the silently at the side of the court. Inui get his notebook and starts scribbling the data on it. Fuji plastered a big smile in his face observing the game sternly.

"Sakura-chan's playing style is much like Echizen-kun's. On the other hand, Seiran's seems a modified and stronger version of Saa-chan's style. The Samurai Style and the Flower Dragon Style. I wonder what happens if the two collides." Fuji thought.

Sakura wipes her sweat in her forehead as the match ends. 'Finally, it ends' she thought. She then looked at Seiran and noticed that he didn't sweat that hard unlike her. 'Maybe he has a good stamina' she said to herself.

"Game and the match. SeiSaku Pair. 6 games to 2." announced Fuji.

"Masato, let's go. Those kids are monsters. Can't believe we've just lost to them." Shinji said while dragging Masato with him away from the tennis court.

Seiran silently takes his belongings and Sakura's luggage at the bench. He bids goodbye and thanks to his uncles and starts to walk away. Sakura bowed at Fuji and Inui and run towards Seiran.

"Sei-kun." Inui said.

Seiran and Sakura stopped and turns toward Fuji and Inui.

"What school did you enrolled?" asked Inui.

"Obaa-san enrolled me to Seishun Gakuen. It wasn't my choice. I want to attend Rikkai but they wouldn't allow me." Seiran replied.

Inui nods while Fuji smiled. 'Oh, seems a new generation of the regulars will sprout so soon. The fun begins.' Fuji thought.

"I'm expecting you for the try-out tomorrow, Sei-kun. I'm the coach of Seigaku's Men's Tennis Club. See you there." said Inui.

Seiran stares at him for a moment then nods. He turned his back and walked away to his uncles with Sakura on his side. They were silently walking side by side and Sakura decided to break it.

"Sei-kun, thanks for saving and for helping me. I know im bothering you. Please accept this as my thanks." Sakura took a cellphone accessory with a silver tennis balls designs at its end and handed it to Seiran.

"Thanks." he said. Seiran took one of the box of necklaces he bought earlier at the sport shop. "Take this." he said and threw the box to Sakura. She caught it and stares on it. Sakura opened the box seeing a silver necklace with matching silver tennis pendant on it.

"It's beautiful, Sei-kun." she said quietly.

"I bought two necklaces. The other one is a gift for my mother, and that one i don't know what would i do. Just take it. It serves a solution for my problem.." Seiran said coldly.

"Thank you, Sei-kun."

They reached Sakura's house and Seiran's eyes widened again as the reality hits him. There, at the front of the house posted the family name of the owners: Echizen. He, Ryuuzaki Seiran, the son of an Echizen is standing at the front of their premises. He turns to Sakura, giving him a confused look.

"Tell me your name." he demanded.

"Sakura... Echizen Sakura. Why?" Sakura said curiously.

Before Seiran could answer, the front door of the house slammed open. An old man wearing a monk attire and a woman with long blue hair came from inside.

"Sakura-chan, you're finally here. That's good. If you haven't arrived for another hour, I'm sure that brat will kill me." said the old man in monk attire.

The old man shifted his gaze from Sakura to Seiran. He observes him silently then looked back at the woman with blue hair. It seems to Seiran that they're having a silent conversation. He then realized that the old man might notice him. He needed to get out from there as soon as possible.

"I should go now, Echizen-chan. Goodbye." Seiran said to Sakura before running away from the scene. He heard Sakura shouted thanks to him but he didn't mind it. All he want to do is to get out of that place.

Sakura confusedly stares at the back of Seiran's figure running until it disappeared. She look at her grandfather and aunt looking at the same direction where Seiran headed.

"What's wrong?"she asked.

"That brat is kinda familiar, young lady. Do you know what's his name?" Echizen Nanjiro asked.

"His name is Sei, but i dunno what's his last name." said Sakura.

"He looks like..." said Nanako.

"Like Otou-san." Sakura continued.

"Let's go inside, Sakura. You must be hungry by now." said Nanako with a smile.

Sakura nods and takes her luggage with her inside the house. Nanako followed her afterward leaving Nanjiro outside the house.

"Can someone tell me that I am right that the kid is my brat's son?" Nanjiro said to noone.

A young girl with large brown eyes and raven hair that braided into two pigtails run towards her father. Her father welcomes her into his arms and gently pick her up from the ground. He softly patted her head as the girl giggles in his arms.

"Anou...Otou-san." the girl said childishly.

"What is it, Saku-chan?" her father replied.

"Where is okaa-san?" the girl asked.

The smile of her father's face vanished and altered with a somber face. The girl wonders why.

"She's in a very far away place." he finally said.

"Where?"

"Daddy don't know where, Mommy doesn't informed Daddy where she is." he said pinching the nose of the girl.

"Why would Mommy do that?"

"Because Daddy left her, and when he came back she's nowhere to be found."

The scene shifted to the other place. A young girl has a white himalayan cat at her lap and softly touching its fur. The cat silently takes its nap.

"Ojii-san?" the young girl said.

"What is it, young lady?" An old man with a magazine in his hands asked.

"Where's my Okaa-san?" she said with inquiring eyes. The old man looked back at her and seems surprised by her question.

"What did your father told you? Did you already asked him?"

The young girl nods and turns her gaze to the sleeping cat.

"Otou-san said she's in a very far away place and didn't know where it is. Ojii-san, I wonder how did I have Okaa-san if Otou-san isn't a married man. Is that possible?" the girl asked.

Suddenly, a cloud covers the scene and some bounces of tennis ball started to be heard. She opened her eyes. She felt the tears flowing from her cheeks. She tries to remember what happened.

"Game and the Match. Ryuuzaki Seiran. 6 games to love."

The young girl looked at the other side of the court seeing a young boy maybe the same age as hers. He has a brown locks in his head and amber cat like eyes staring back at her. She realizes where she is. It is the tournament she joined in Paris where she first obtained her first lost in an official match. The young boy walks away from the court as they both heard a feminine voice calling out to him.

"Seiran, come. Let's go home." it said. The voice is soft, feminine and full of concern. She wonders who is it.

Sakura suddenly wakes up. She gets up from her bed and remembers her latest dreams.

"It's him! Sei is Ryuuzaki Seiran! But... " she puts her finger on her chin and stares into nothingness. "... I'm sure his eyes are amber but then why does his eyes are reddish brown last Saturday?" she continued.

Her gaze traveled around her room and halt when her eyes spot the wall clock hanging near her bed.

"Oh my God! I'm late for school!" she shouted and run towards the bathroom.

Seiran walks silently in his way towards Seishun Gakuen. He feels sleepy because he haven't a good sleep for two nights since he met Echizen Sakura. Who is she? And what could be the relation of him to her? Seiran sighs as he finally noticed the school in his front. Suddenly, a voice calls from a distant. Seiran knew that the voice is familiar to him.

"Seiran-kun!" A girl with long black wavy hair runs towards him.

"Echizen-chan?" he asked. 'How did she know my name? I didn't told her before.'

"Yes, Seiran-kun." said Sakura as she stops in front of him.

"How did you know my name?" Seiran asked sternly and put his hands in the side pockets of his school pants.

Sakura suddenly stunned at her place. She finds herself dazzled by Seiran's look. The morning sun barely hits his pale skin emphasizing his reddish brown eyes shine in his angelic face. She notices that his eyes narrowed telling her he's waiting for an answer.

"We've met before." she finally said. " And now we meet again."


	4. Chapter 4 The Rivalry Arises

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 4: The Rivalry Arises**

Seiran sighed. He really hates it. Why do he need to attend student council meetings? He really wanted to sleep! Damn those classmates of him. Oh,wait. His mom told him that cursing is bad. Okay, he can bear with this. If only he can resign as their class representative,he thought.

Sakura looked at Seiran. She noticed that he's bored and sleepy. 'Oh well, it's undeniably that we doesn't want to be here.' she thought.

And finally the student council meeting has ended. Seiran stood after the other student representatives starts to leave the room. He walked towards the door and yawns with his left hand is in the side pocket of his black trousers.

"Seiran-kun." he heard Sakura getting his attention.

"Doushite? (Why?)." He said and yawns again.

"Are you free this weekend?" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"No." he replied staring at her.

Sakura looked disappointed but still tried to gave him a smile. Seiran knew it was a fake smile and frowns.

"Why, Echizen-chan? Do you want me to date with you?" Seiran asked and let out a chuckle.

"Of course not! Who wants to date you, anyway?" she hissed.

"I think every girl in this school does." Seiran said grinning at her.

"Argh... you're impossible, Mr. Ryuuzaki." Sakura pouted.

Seiran looks amused with this conversation. He knew their classmates gave them a weird look whenever they talk to each other like this. Only with Sakura he speaks with English. The look in their classmates' faces are funny whenever Sakura and him debates or discuss something or sometimes hearing her arguing with him in English. It seems they've thought that the two of them are out of this world creatures.

"So...why won't you tell me why does Ms. Echizen is interested to know the appointments of this Ryuzaki this weekend?" he said normally.

"I'm just wondering if you want to watch a tennis tournament this weekend. I'm one of the participants." said Sakura.

Seiran stared at her seriously and she gulped at his sudden change.

"Are you referring to Juniper Tokyo Mix Tennis Tournament?" Seiran asked.

"Yes." she answered quietly.

"Of course, I'm going. I'm also a participant." he said smirking at her again.

Sakura's eyes widened at disbelief.

"Hontou? (Really?)" she asked.

"Hai, Echizen-chan." Seiran said. "I'm expecting for a rematch I guess, Ms. Crybaby." he continued.

Sakura's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Of course! This time the victory is mine!" she said.

"We'll see, we'll see." he said walking away from her.

A week has passed since their encounter at the train station. Really, she was surprised when she saw Seiran at the same school she's about to attend. What's more? They end up being in the same class.

At first, when she told him that they've met before, she is very disappointed because he couldn't remember her. But when she told him about the tennis tournament at France several years ago, he seems convinced and gave her an "ah, i remember that" look.

"So... you're the crybaby back then?" Seiran said chuckling to himself.

Sakura pouted at Seiran's response.

"I am not." she said.

Seiran let out a good laugh before leaving her behind at the school's entrance. Sakura stares at his back and smiled.

"He isn't that bad. I guess." she thought.

Their classmates were amazed when they learned that she and Seiran had grown up abroad and both play tennis. She learned that Seiran was born and raised on London.

"No wonder he has a very nice British accent when he speaks english." Sakura thought.

Their popularity spread at the whole school in just a week. Sakura sweatdrops whenever she think about his crazy fans yelling at the hallway whenever they see him pass by.

"Er... too much popularity can kill you" she said to him last time when the two of them was ambushed by his fanclub members.

"Do I seems to care, Miss Number 2?" he said with a smirk.

Sakura frowned. Much to her dismay, their popularity doesn't end up with their unusual grown up place but to their skills and intelligence. She is oblivious to the look and attention that her guy schoolmates given to her but she's quite aware about the silent competition between her and Seiran.

Yesterday, the result of their diagnostic exam has been revealed. Sakura furrow her eyebrows when her classmates gave her an unreadable look. She shivered under their gaze. Sakura walked towards the result and looked at it. There she saw the rankings. She at being at the second place and Seiran at the top position with only 0.48 greater than her score.

She knew this meant a close fight between her and Seiran but suddenly she realized that Seiran is very sleepy and yawns a lot during exams. She wonder what could be the result if Seiran took the exams seriously.

They both excel in their English subject of course. Given the advantage that they both lived and raised in English speaking countries give them an edge to their classmates. Sakura also excels at science and history and on the other hand Seiran is seems to be a math wizard and music prodigy. Sakura found herself dumbfounded when she found out that Seiran can cook better than herself.

The ranking result justifies her place at their class. Sakura thought she is bound to be his second placer at every aspect they turn in. When the class election was held, she wasn't surprised when Seiran won the class presidency while she was hailed as his vice president.

Seiran found their silent competition as a new amusement. He rarely encounters a person that can level to him. It wasn't an over self confidence of course. It was just he love to see people try to overcome him. He knew that people think of him as a genius but it wasn't really like that. He's quite intelligent but he's too lazy to read his books and lessons at school. He didn't also pay attention to the lectures of his mentors except when he finds it really interesting. Most of the time he take his naps during their class and always ends up being scolded by his teachers or worst his mother being summoned by them. He take his lessons and studies seriously when he's at home. It was his way to keep himself at the top and making his mother proud of him.

"Oh you're so mean, Mr. I'm-so-great, No one can beat me." said Sakura sarcastically.

Seiran laughed silently at her remark. He really enjoys teasing her. A girl with long brown straight hair with a headband and purple eyed approaches Seiran and Sakura.

"Hey, Saku-chan! Ryuuzaki-kun!" she said loudly.

"What is it, Ai-chan?" Sakura asked smiling back at her.

"What do you need, Momoshiro-san?" asked Seiran monotonously.

"You're too formal, Ryuzaki-kun." Ai said grinning back at him.

Seiran fought the feeling to roll up his eyes at front of two girls.

"Anyway, before anything else. Sakura-chan we have an overtime practice today said Buchou (captain) and Ryuzaki-kun, your Fuji-buchou said you must come to your practice early this afternoon. He said there are some things to be discuss about." said Ai.

"Hn." Seiran replied.

"Doumo Arigatou, Ai-chan." said Sakura bowing her head slightly.

"No problem, Sakura-chan. I think I should go now. My Onii-chan's waiting for me." Ai-chan said leaving the two of them alone.

Momoshiro Ai is their classmate. She's also a regular at Girls' Tennis Club like Sakura. They seems to get along to each other treating each other like best friend. Ai is also the daughter of former Seigaku Regular Momoshiro Takeshi and Fudomine's own Tennis Beauty, Tachibana An. She's also the younger sister of Seiran's co-regular, Momoshiro Kei.

True to his word, Seiran attends the try-out session of Men's Tennis court due to insistent of his mother's friends, Inui Sadaharu and Fuji Shusuke. Of course, he easily joined the team and claimed a regular position when he beat two regulars at the same block at his. Seiran wished to have a match with their team captain, Fuji Shisui and vice captain, Tezuka Kazuki. Together with Inui Kaito, they were hailed as the three tennis monsters of Seigaku's Men's Tennis Club. Seiran defeated Inui Kaito during their first ranking selections proving to everyone that he's quite a formidable player earning respect of everyone and bursting his popularity at higher level.

Sakura also joined the Girls' Tennis Club. Due to her undoubtful skills in tennis, she easily swift a regular position spot at their team. Using the pressure of being an Echizen, Sakura worked hard to set her games scores at 6-0 which she actually did.

That afternoon, Seiran was informed by his captain, Shisui and their coach, Inui that he wouldn't play for the 2 sets for the incoming division elimination due to his participation to Juniour Tokyo Mix Tennis Tournament and as a request by his personal coach,his own mother, Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Finally, the tournament started. Seiran and Sakura did well in their matches during elimination round and quarter finals round earning the both of them a position to compete for the semi-finals. The two of them are quite excited for the finals. They vowed that they would passed the semi-finals to have a match... a rematch to each other. Frankly speaking, Seiran couldn't remember how Sakura plays before. He's really greatful when she told him before that she joined the same tournament. Seiran is really excited and looking forward to play against an Echizen.

After her tennis practice, Sakura accompanied Ai to Men's Tennis Courts. Ai left her to the tennis court to find his older brother, Kei. She sees Seiran talking to Shisui and then run laps around the court. Seiran runs while Sakura silently watches him behind the fences. He turns his head towards her direction seeing her eyes set on him. He glared at him coldly that makes her gulped and breaks the gaze. Seiran cursed under his breath.

"Why did she keep on looking at me like that?" he thought. "Echizens are really irritating." he continued.

Sakura looks embarrassed. She never thought that Seiran would found her gazing at him. Actually, she's nervous for the incoming matches. She is the only girl that joined the other participants at the Semi-Finals. True enough, she really wants to have a rematch against Seiran.

Sakura seems distracted. She's in thoughts about Seiran and the matches. The Semi-Finals and Finals will be held in a week both on the same day. That would mean that she might be exhausted at the end of that day.

Also, her father, the very well known, Echizen Ryoma is coming back from America timing for the tournament. She also wonders if she could really have a rematch with Seiran. A rematch. After her lost to Seiran years ago, Is she ready to claim the victory against him this time? Yes, she must. Her father would definitely watch her match. She couldn't afford to lose in her match during his presence. She mustn't humiliate the Echizens being known as very talented and great tennis players.

Seiran stopped running and walked towards Sakura.

"Ne, I didn't know that one of your hidden techniques is to spy on your opponents." Seiran said while wiping his sweaty face with a clean towel.

"I am not, Seiran-kun." said Sakura and narrowed her eyes on him. "Perhaps, you're afraid that a girl will beat you." she continued.

"In your dreams, Girl. As if that would happen. A simple kiss can distract you, right?" Seiran said and chuckled.

'She's just like Okaa-san. Easy to tease.' Seiran thought.

Sakura blushed furiously after hearing his remark.

"Y..you.. you wouldn't dare to do that!" she said aware that her face is burning in red.

"Hair's too long, and stutters a lot." Seiran smirked seeing her reaction.

"My hair doesn't have any connections with me playing tennis." she hissed.

"Okay. Show me what you've got Echizen Sakura. See you at the Final round." Seiran said sternly and left.

...

The day has come. The day of the face off. Seiran finished his match in the Semi-final round with a score with 6-2. On the other hand, Sakura also won her match with a score of 6-4. The former Seigaku regulars compose themselves together to watch the match that would take place soon between Seiran and Sakura.

"Echizen-kun called me this morning. He said that he might come late for Sakura's match because his flight was two hours delayed. He wants me to be Sakura-chan's substitute coach." Fuji Shusuke said.

"Nya! Ochibi is coming! Oh! What should we say when he inquired about Sei-kun?" said the cat like acrobatic Kikumaru Eiji."Sakuno-chan already told us about that years ago." said the motherly as ever Oishi Souichiro.

"I never realize that this would happen so soon." said Momoshiro.

"Teme. That's because you're not using your brain." Kaido hissed.

"What have you just said, Viper?" Momoshiro glared.

Fuji slipped the handle of a racquet to the calm Kawamura.

"BURNING! STOP THIS COMMOTION! OR TASTE THE WRATH OF MY HADOKYOU!" Kawamura stated.

As easily as he slipped the racquet at Kawamura's hand, Fuji take it swiftly making Kawamura turn to his calm and soft side.

"I'm going to be Seiran's Substitute Coach." Tezuka Kunimitsu said coldly.

The former Seigaku regulars looked at him with surprise faces.

"Saa... this is going to be an interesting match, isn't Kunimitsu?" Fuji said.

Tezuka nods at him.

"I'm going, Shusuke. See you at the court." Tezuka said leaving the other former Seigaku members.

"Data." said Inui adjusting his eyeglasses.

The group decided to go back to the tennis court. The announcer has just summoned Seiran and Sakura to go on to the court.

Suddenly, a voice rises from the back of the former Seigaku Regulars.

"Am I too late?" It said.

The group turn their heads to see who's the owner of the voice.

"Echizen-kun." Oishi said.

"Oi, Ryoma." said Momoshiro as he hooked the neck of the new comer with his left arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 5: The Tennis Prince, The Flower Dragon Boy and The Samurai Girl**

He looked towards the tennis court. The wind blew as the clouds above passed by hindering the direct light emitting from sun. He adjusted his bag clinging at his left shoulder and sighed. Fortunately for him, he arrived at the event place before the final game has started and without being ambushed by the media and his crazy fans.

"Oi, Ryoma." He heard Momoshro called him. He turns his eyes towards him seeing his purple eyes staring back at him.

"Doushite?" Ryoma replied monotonously.

"You're Sakura-chan's personal coach?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hai." he said turning back his gaze to the tennis court. He saw Shusuke seating at the Coach's bench of Sakura's side and Kunimitsu seating at the Coach's bench for the boy which is his daughter's opponent. 'I wonder why he's there. Is he the personal coach of the lad.' Ryoma thought.

The game will start in a few more minutes. Seiran scans the crowd of audience with his reddish brown eyes. His eyes spotted a crowd consisting of the former Seigaku Regulars with his co-regulars, Shisui, Kazuki and Kaito. Seiran's attention suddenly drifted when he saw a newcomer with the crowd. He's wearing a familiar Fila white cap. Seiran's reddish brown eyes met his amber cat like eyes. Seiran shivered from his gaze. He knew this man. How couldn't he? So many times he embedded that face to his brain. It's undeniably the man he despising the most.

"Echizen Ryoma." he murmured to himself while concealing his eyes with the bill of his cap. Ryoma silently observes the lad who's going to play against his daughter, Sakura. He felt something's strange when his eyes met the eyes of the lad. He seems to be familiar.

"One Set Match! Ryuzaki Seiran versus Echizen Sakura. Echizen to Serve." the Umpire said loudly.

Ryoma's eyes widened in disbelief. 'A Ryuzaki? A Ryuzaki playing against Sakura? Who is he? Is he related to my Sakuno?' These questions start to run to his mind.

His sempai-tachi looked at him at the corner of their eyes, silently observing Ryoma's reaction after revealing the name of Sakura's opponent. They gave him with a worried look, hoping that nothing wrong would happen after the match.

Sakura felt the pressure upon her. She saw her father came before her match against Seiran begins. She must win. She thought. She tossed the ball into the air performing a twist serve. The ball goes to the other side of the court and Seiran returned it in a surprisingly speed giving him a return ace.

"15-Love!" said the Umpire.

The Audience let out a big sigh as the tension between the two young players starts to build up. Sakura tossed again another ball in the air. She jumps with her body forward and hits the ball, resulting to a very fast serve. Seiran's eyes widened and tries to return the serve but didn't make it.

"15 all!" said the Umpire.

The Former Seigaku Regulars are in shocked. Their jaws dropped after seeing the serve that Sakura performed earlier.

"A Magnum Serve." said Ryoma with a trace of pride in his voice.

The Game continued and the rallies of the two players were consistent. Sakura seems on an advantage side.

"Game Echizen Sakura. Three Games to Love." said the Umpire.

"Hmm... wonder why's Seiran-kun seems distracted." said Inui.

Kikumaru looked at him.

"Nya! What do you mean, Sadaharu?" he said.

The Other Regulars' attention drifted to him.

"Seiran's still wearing those wrist weights and it's seems that his attention isn't in the game. If Kunimitsu let him continue to play like this, he would lose to Sakura-chan." said Inui.

Ryoma looked at the opponent of his daughter. His eyes narrowed as he stares at the face of the young boy.

"Sakura-chan's playing style is some what like yours Echizen-kun, while Seiran's some kinda like..." Inui said hesitating to continue his statement.

"Like whom?" Ryoma asked staring at him.

"...with Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Inui continued.

The Other Former Seigaku Regulars hold their breath, waiting for Ryoma's reaction.

Ryoma gave him a surprise look then cold gaze.

"How do you say so, Inui-san?" Ryoma asked.

Suddenly, two old men arrived and approach their crowd. Ryoma turns his head seeing his father, Nanjiro with Mr. Inoue, the Editor-in-Chief of a well known Tennis Magazine in Japan.

"Oh, we're so late." said Nanjiro.

"What are you doing here, Oyaji?" Ryoma asked glaring at his father.

"Of course, To give moral support to your little girl, Brat." Nanjiro replied.

"Ehh? Seiran-kun is here in Japan?" asked Inoue while staring to Seiran whose talking to his Substitute Coach, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Nanjiro followed the direction where Inoue's staring at. He then sees Seiran.

"Oh, the weird kid!" Nanjiro exclaimed. "Wait, why do you know the kid?" Nanjiro asked Inoue.

The Attentions of their crowd are in the talk between the newcomers.

"Oh well, Seiran-kun is quite popular tennis prodigy in some of the European Countries. Actually, this is the third time I'm gonna watch him play." Inoue answered.

Seiran wears off his wrists weights and adjust his cap. His Substitute Coach was right when he told him that such disturbance in his play would lead to his fall. He sighed. He must remember why his playing so hard. He then remembered his mother and his personal goals. Seiran decided to take the game seriously. He must not lose in front of the man he despise the most.

Seiran tossed the ball in the air. He jumped and slightly stretch his whole body and bends to arch his back. He hit the ball swiftly. Sakura analyzed the balls direction and tries to hit it. Surprisingly, before the ball can hit by her racquet, the spin of the ball changed and also changed its direction.

Sakura and the whole Audience left dumbfounded.

"That was..." said Ryoma with his eyes widened with surprise.

"The Famous Somei Yoshino Serve." Inui said.

"Hey, Inui-kun." called Inoue.

"Doushite, Inoue-san?" Inui asked.

"Do you already have the data of Ryuuzaki Seiran?" Inoue asked.

"I didn't have yet,Inoue-san. I haven't seen all the skills and playing style of Seiran." Inui said.

Ryoma silently watches the game with a serious look in his eyes. He's aware of the conversations taking place beside him. He wanted to know more about the lad.

"Let me help you with that, Inui." said Inoue as he take a mini notebook computer from his bag.

He then reads some basic information of Seiran's in his computer files.

**Name: Ryuzaki Seiran**

**Birthday: April 1, XXXX**

**Birth Place: London, Great Britain**

**Height: 158cm**

**Weight: 52kg**

**Blood Type: A**

**Tennis Strategy: All-Rounder**

**Dominant hand: Left-handed/ Southpaw Ambidextrous at playing Tennis**

**Personal Coach: Ryuzaki Sakuno**

Ryoma's eyes widened once more when he heard the name. So that makes a sense of why the lad can perform the Somei Yoshino Serve which was originally performed by Sakuno. He composed himself trying his best to keep calm and his attention to the game.

"Ryuzaki Seiran is an all-rounder player which we all knew that he has aspects of every tennis style. But still, Seiran is much popular of being a Flower Dragon Style User. His dominant hand is his left hand, but he is ambidextrous, able to use his right hand when he needs to. It is also seems that Seiran has an extraordinary tennis sense since he has a very great sense of motion vision eyesight." Inoue continued.

Ryoma blinked. That means the lad is actually a tennis prodigy.' he thought.

"What's the Flower Dragon Style that you've mention earlier, Inoue-san?" Oishi asked.

"I can't actually explain the crucial details of that style. But I only knew two person that plays with that style. The Flower Dragon Lady, Ryuzaki Sakuno and the newly master of the style, Ryuuzaki Seiran." Inoue said.

"Oyaji, you know something. Spill it out." Ryoma said monotonously.

"Flower Dragon Style is a playing style which mostly the pressure and energy is applied in the user's upper body. It can triggers powerful and aggressive returns and shots with minimal pressure applied on the user's leg to be able to move himself in a faster rate. If it is performed in a perfect rate, Flower Dragon can be considered as the Counterpart of the Echizens' own "Samurai Style"." said Nanjiro eyeing Ryoma.

"Flower Dragon Style can be compared to Sakura petals dancing and swaying swiftly or smoothly with the gusts of winds applied in the User's enhanced agility. On the other hand, it is to be compared to a dragon due to its powerful and aggressive counters and techniques." Inoue continued.

"But one of the disadvantage of that is the user cannot have a complete grasp on ball control." said Nanjiro with his arms crossed in front of his chest and watching the game intently.

"Game Ryuuzaki! Four Games All!" said the Umpire.

Sakura breathes heavily. She started to panted. Seiran is really a strong opponent and this is a first time that she played like this. When the next game started, Sakura enters her "Muga no Kyouchi" (State of Self Actualization).

Sakura uses the Cyclone Smash, Cool Drive, Samurai Drive and One footed Split Step against Seiran under her "Muga no Kyouchi".

"Game Echizen! Four Games to Five!" said the Umpire.

Seiran, realizing that he might lose if Sakura continues to dominate the game, decided to enter himself to his own "Muga no Kyouchi". Before the next game started, he placed his racquet to his dominant hand to give him the full access to play against Sakura in her own "Muga no Kyouchi".

Seiran first performed Sakura's own Magnum Serve with a much faster rate and powerful spins.

"Magnum Serve. Ryujin (Dragon God) Version." Seiran said.

The Audience fill with awe. Same as Ryoma. He was amazed by Seiran's Great Tennis Sense comparable to his. Seiran conquered the next points earning the next two games.

"Game Ryuuzaki! Six Games to Five! Match point!"

Seiran and Sakura gave each other a very good rallies. Suddenly, Sakura slipped out from her "Muga no Kyouchi" and panted hardly. Seiran decided to slipped out of his "Muga no Kyouchi" but unlike to Sakura whose breathing so hard, he wasn't. Ryoma knew the game would end soon. With the final counter, Seiran hit the ball swiftly while he's in air. Sakura tried to return the shot but when the ball hits her racquet. Her strings get broken.

"Hana to Yume no Ryujinki (Dreamflower of the Dragon Blades)" said Seiran.

"Game and the Match, Ryuuzaki Seiran. Seven Games to Five."said the Umpire.

Sakura knew she lost the game. She smiled bitterly and walked towards the net to greet the champion, Seiran.

"Congratulations, Seiran-kun." Sakura said.

"Thanks, Echizen-chan." said , Sakura lost her consciousness and falls to Seiran's arms.

"What happened?" the Umpire asked Seiran.

"Don't worry. She's just fell asleep because of exhaustion." Seiran replied.

Medics retrieve Sakura and take to the clinic. Seiran sat on the Coach's bench and take a rest.

"Okaa-san, I won. And the most interesting part of it, is that I won against an Echizen." Seiran thought while staring at the sun nearly setting and wiping his sweat in his face.

Tezuka and Fuji joined the other former Seigaku regulars after the match.

"Saa...Echizen-kun, what do you think about Seiran and Sakura's game?" Fuji asked.

"That was a very nice game I guess." Ryoma said.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun, why do you act as Seiran-kun's Substitute Coach? Where's Ryuzaki-chan?" asked Inoue

Ryoma flinched. Fuji's eyes opens revealing his azure orbs. Momoshiro and Kikumaru gasped. Kaido and Inui gulped. Oishi and Kawamura gave worried looks. It seems that only Tezuka remained calm in the group.

"She's out of the country right now." Tezuka finally said.

"Oh, That's too bad. I thought you'll have a reunion since Echizen-kun is already here. How's Seiran-kun?" asked Inoue."He's fine. Just taking some rest for a moment." Tezuka said.

Inoue smiled as he put back his notebook computer to his bag.

"That's good. He's a very good tennis player. A prodigy indeed. Seigaku is really fortunate to have very talented players like you guys. To think that the new generation of their regulars is quite promising, is really awesome. Seiran is a talented Flower Dragon Style user. No wonder. He's undoubtedly Ryuzaki Sakuno's child." Inoue's monologue.

Ryoma and Nanjiro's eyes widened.

"What have you just been said, Inoue-san?" Ryoma asked.

The Regulars except for Tezuka and Fuji got nervous and stiffened.

"What?" Inoue asked.

"The last one you said." Nanjiro intecedes.

"What? Seiran being Ryuzaki-chan's child?" Inoue asked with confused look.

'Sakuno... Is Ryuuzaki Seiran, my child?' Ryoma thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh my God! You're an Angel!

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 6: Oh my God! You're an AngeL!**

Ryoma is in his deep thought. His mind is filled with past memories and deductions. Inoue-san informed him about Seiran being a child of Sakuno and its startled him since then. Is there a possibility that Seiran is his son? Ryoma tried to analyze the situation through chronological aspects. He remembered Inoue-san informing them some information about Seiran. Seiran was born almost eight months after his departure in Japan. If he was born in just eight months time, would that mean that he impregnated Sakuno before leaving in America?

Ryoma is certainly believes that Seiran is his son. 'No doubt.' he thought. No one could be Seiran's father except him. The thought of being Sakuno touched by another man makes his blood boils with anger. He already claimed her and they're bound for each other no matter what.

He looked at Seiran and silently observes his appearance. The boy somewhat resembles him though his hair is in deep reddish brown in color and his eyes also depicted by the same color with his hair. The frame of his face, his hairstyle and those cat like eyes are absolutely inherited from him. Seiran stands tall for his age. His pale skin radiates same as his mother.

Seiran felt that someone's eyes set upon him. He turned his head to see Ryoma staring at him. Seiran glares back at him.

'What does he want?' Seiran thought with irritation.

"Congratulation, Ryuzaki-kun." said Ryoma coldly.

"Thanks." replied Seiran monotonously.

After the Awarding Ceremony, Seiran decided to leave immediately for he doesn't want to be confronted by Ryoma anyway. Surely, Ryoma will ask about his mother's whereabouts. Seiran declined the invitation of his mother's friends to celebrate his and Sakura's victory in the tournament.

Seiran stares at ceiling of his mother's room. His mind is occupied with thoughts about his parents. He wonders what would happen if they meet again. He then remembered Sakura. They've known each other for almost two weeks but still he didn't confirm yet what his relation to her.

When Sakura woke up in the clinic after her match with Seiran, she saw his father talking to his friends. Ryoma saw her awake at smiled slightly at her.

"Are you feeling much better now?" she heard her father asked.

"Hai, Otou-san." she said quietly.

Ryoma nods at her.

Sakura felt awkward at his presence. She doesn't know if he's disappointed by now because of her lost to Seiran.

"Otou-san..." Sakura called.

"Yes, Sakura?"he asked.

"I... I'm... I'm sorry." she said with her head bow slightly and grasping the blanket at her lap with her hands.

Ryoma looked at his daughter. He could feel the tension implied to her whole body.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Because I lost." Sakura said with sadness in her voice.

"Hmm... you don't have to apologize. Seiran is a very good tennis player. Didn't I told you before that losing is always part of the game?" Ryoma said.

Sakura nodded at him and didn't say anything. After the Awarding Ceremony, she agreed to Seiran's remark that they need to get rest and decline to have a victory party. Somehow, she couldn't understand why she commits herself to try harder to be always on top.

Two weeks have passed since the tournament, Sakura felt the hole inside her getting bigger and painful every day passed. She sighed in frustration. Though, she kept herself busy by the student council works, playing tennis and studying her lessons, she still felt lost and sighed. She turns her eyes outside the window of their classroom to see the sky painted with hue of red orange colors indicating that the sun's starting to set. She remembered Seiran told her before that he couldn't help her today with student council works because of his mother's arrival today from abroad.

Sakura flipped her notebook closed and put it on her school bag. She stood up and walks toward the door while her school bag and racquet bag clings on her shoulders. The sky is almost dark when she reached the school gate. She shivered as she felt a cold breeze touches her small body.

She walked silently while her mind is drifted to the feeling of emptiness again. She didn't realize that a group of three drunk men is following her. Sakura was so shocked when she felt a hand gripped her right arm and drags her. She tried to scream but a large hand was pressed in her mouth stopping her to call for help.

Sakura is trembling in fear. She didn't know what to do. She could smell the alcohol's scent and she knew these guys are drunk. Tears start to fall from her hazel eyes as she struggles from the man's iron grip. Suddenly, she heard a soft but strong feminine voice from a distant.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to her? Leave her alone." the voice said.

"Wow, another pretty lady! We're very fortunate." One of drunk men said.

They tried to assaulted the woman but they were surprised when the woman kick and punches their faces. They easily fall on the ground and lost their consciousness. The man who held Sakura loose his grip and Sakura uses the chance to push him away from him. She took all her belongings and run away from the place with the woman who saved her.

She panted heavily as they stopped and sat at the park. She stares at the woman beside her when she felt her hand stroking her back. Hazel colored eyes met her reddish brown eyes. Sakura stared at the face of the woman and blinked. She felt dazzled by the woman's beauty and gasped. The woman blinked back to her with confused look.

"Oh my God! You're an Angel!" Sakura exclaimed.

The woman in front of her is Ryuzaki Sakuno. She just came back to Japan from London this afternoon. She decided to have some walk before dinner. It was then she saw a young girl being assaulted by three drunk men on her way.

Sakuno stared at her in a moment then laughs. She felt impressed and surprised by the girl's remark.

"What made you think that I am an Angel, my dear?" Sakuno asked with a sweet smile on her face.

Sakura felt dazzled again by the woman. The woman has a very pretty face. She noticed that the woman didn't have any make up on her face which meant to her that it was her natural beauty. The woman's long wavy tresses flow smoothly on her shoulders and back. Her skin is pale but some pinkish glow. Her face looks smooth. Her eyes shines perfectly. Sakura thought that she loves the innocent beauty of the woman in her front.

"Because your beautiful." Sakura said while her face flushed.

Sakuno smiled and patted her head.

"You're beautiful too, young lady." Sakuno said.

The two of them fell silent, waiting for each other to speak. Sakuno noticed the sadness in the girl's eyes and felt worried.

"You seems sad. Is there a problem?" she asked.

Sakura smiled at her bitterly and touches the hem of her skirt.

"Yes, Miss." she admitted. "I feel a strange emptiness inside of me and I don't know why. It's getting bigger and painful every day passing by." Sakura continued.

"When do you started to feel it?" Sakuno asked with a tone of concern in her voice.

"Since when I lost in a tournament, two weeks ago. I felt worried that my father would be disappointed to me when I lost." Sakura said.

Sakuno felt the sadness and frustration to Sakura's voice. She remembered her twelve year old self undergoing such sadness and frustration back then.

"So what did your father told you when he learned that you've lost?" asked Sakuno.

"He told me that it's okay. My opponent is quite formidable and losing in battles isn't inevitable." Sakura said.

Sakuno nods at her. Sakura stares at her confused.

"Well, he is right, my dear. Parents are quite different from what you think. They support their children and believe to them. But even if their children fell down or lost on their battles, never did they take it as a disappointment. They would always be there for their children whether they won or lose." Sakuno explained.

Sakura realized that the woman is right. Why she didn't realize it before? She didn't understand her father before but now it seems everything that her father told him is clear to her. Thanks to this woman.

"I never think about that before. I guess you're right, Miss. Thank you." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"That's alright. I'm very fortunate that my Seiran understands it." Sakuno said while staring at the moon above.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Seiran's name mentioned by the woman.

"Anou... Miss... You are Seiran-kun's mother?" Sakura asked.

Sakuno's brows furrow and looked at the young girl.

"Oh, you know my son?" Sakuno asked."Yes, Mrs. Ryuzaki. I'm his classmate and he was the one who beat me on the tournament." said Sakura.

"Wow, that's good. I guess Seiran's having a lot of friends at school." Sakuno said while laughing.

Sakura sweat dropped. Of course not. Seiran is cold to everyone except to her and to his team mates.

"Not really, Mrs. Ryuzaki." Sakura said.

"Please drop the Mrs. I'm not yet married." Sakuno said.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprised.

"Gomen, Ryuzaki-san." she said.

"Ne, call me Sakuno-san. That's much better than formalities." Sakuno smiled back at her.

"Hai, Sakuno-san." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Anyway, what's your name, young lady?" Sakuno asked.

"Sakura... My name is Echizen Sakura, Sakuno-san." Sakura replied.

Sakuno looked surprised. She stares at Sakura and felt speechless.

**=FLASHBACK=**

"Ne, Sakuno." A seventeen year old Ryoma called.

"What is it, Ryoma?" A seventeen year old Sakuno said.

Ryoma's head is laying on her lap while she softly touches his dark green locks. They were sitting under a Somei Yoshino Sakura tree within their school premises.

Ryoma opened one of his cat like eyes and look at Sakuno looking at the Sakura petals falling and swaying on the soft gusts of the wind.

"If we would have a child, what would you name him or her?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno seems surprised and blushed at Ryoma's question.

"Ehh?" Sakuno blurted out.

Ryoma twitched at Sakuno's reaction."If we have a son, what could be his name?" Ryoma asked again.

Sakuno's brows furrow.

"I don't know, Ryoma. I didn't have any idea." Sakuno answered.

"And if we had a daughter?" he asked again.

Sakuno stopped in a moment and thinks. She saw a Sakura petal fall upon Ryoma's cheeks and gently picks it.

"Sakura." she finally said, aware that his two cat like amber eyes are staring at her.

"Why Sakura?" asked Ryoma fascinated by Sakuno's innocent beauty.

"Because every Samurai is associated to his lady and a Sakura tree, isn't Ryoma?" she said while stroking again his locks in his forehead.

"You're certainly right, my Lady." Ryoma said smiling back at her.

Sakuno leans forward touching his nose with hers then gave him a light kiss on his lips. She parted her lips from his and continues to watch Sakura petals sways into the air.

Ryoma smirked at her.

"Guess, you're much in thought about the process of creating a child than naming them." Ryoma said sarcastically.

Sakuno's face flushed with bright red after hearing Ryoma's remark.

"RYOMA!" she exclaims and tackles him.

**=END OF THE FLASHBACK=**

"Anou... Sakuno-san, I need to go home. It's getting late." Sakuno heard Sakura said.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Please be careful next time." she sweetly said.

"Doumo Arigatou, Sakuno-san for saving me and for enlightening my thoughts." Sakura stood and bowed in front of Sakuno.

"No problem, Sakura-chan. Now hurry, you must get home by now." Sakuno said.

"Hai, Sakuno-san." Sakura said cheerfully and runs away. Sakuno stares to her departing figure and sighs.

"Ryoma..." she uttered with a sad look in her eyes.

When Ryoma got home from his meeting, his father told him that Sakura isn't home yet. It's already dark and she wasn't at home. He decided to catch up with her on the way.

'Maybe she's in trouble.' Ryoma thought.

As he turns left on the street, he sees Sakura running towards him. He stopped walking and waits until she reaches him.

"Where have you been, Sakura? Don't you know you're late for dinner?" Ryoma asked.

"Gomen, Otou-san. I've got some trouble, fortunately for me Seiran's Okaa-san saved me and we have some talk that I didn't notice the time." Sakura said.

Ryoma's eyes widened. Sakura met Seiran's mother which is Sakuno. Sakuno came back to Japan!

"Sakura, where did you left her?" Ryoma asked."At the Park, Otou-san. Doushite?" Sakura asked confused.

"Go home and have your dinner. I'm going to meet her." Ryoma said then silently runs away leaving Sakura with a confused look.

Ryoma runs faster in the streets. He must hurry, Sakuno is in the Park! Thirteen years have passed since he last saw her. Thirteen years has already wasted. He wanted to see. He wanted to see her, to hear her, to touch her, to feel her so badly.

'Sakuno. Wait for me!' Ryoma thought.

Finally, he reached the park. He scans the whole place for Sakuno. His heart pounds to his chest faster. His breathe become deeper. It was then he felt his world has stopped when he sees her sitting at one of the park's benches gazing at the moon. He gasped when he saw her beautiful face radiants through the moonlight.

Sakuno realizes that it's getting colder and she needed to go home. She stood up and brushes her long brown tresses with her left hand. She heard footsteps coming toward her and she looked up. Reddish brown eyes met amber cat like eyes.

Ryoma heard her gasped as their eyes met.

"Ryoma..." she uttered.

"I finally found you... my Sakuno." he said.


	7. Chapter 7 Miss You Like Crazy

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 7: Miss You Like Crazy**

Her eyes widened as she stares back at the man in front of her. She unconsciously held her breathe. Sakuno sees a man with dark green locks with a pair amber eyes staring at him. Her eyes filled with tears and runs towards him.

"Ryoma." she cried. She stopped and reaches his face with her right hand. She looked at his face examining every part of him.

"It's you...Ry..Ryoma." she finally said.

Ryoma couldn't take his eyes from her. The feeling of longing. The feeling of pain. For several years, he longed to see her again and now, finally, he found her. He grabbed her arm and pull her into an embrace.

"Sshh... please don't cry, Sakuno." he murmured.

Sakuno lifted her head to meet his gaze. Ryoma wipes away her tears.

"Ryoma, why did you left? Why did you leave me?" Sakuno asked. Her eyes filled again wit more tears. 'This is wrong. I'm still in love with him.' she thought but how could something so wrong with this feels so right to her?

Ryoma frowned as she bit her lower lip trying to suppress her overflowing tears.

"I didn't leave without telling you I'm leaving. I've sent a letter and an engagement ring to you before I left." Ryoma blurted out.

Sakuno's eyes widened in surprise. She put her one hand in her mouth and shook slightly her head.

"What? No... no... You're lying Ryoma. I haven't receive any letter or ring from you before!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"But I did! I gave them to your father. I went to your father to ask for consent for you to marry me. He told me to reach for my dreams first before marrying you." he said.

Sakuno bursted into more tears. This is what she didn't know. Her father never told her about Ryoma's plan to marry her. He told her Ryoma abandoned her to reach his dreams without her. At first, she didn't believed him. She waited for Ryoma but he never came. Her health starts to fall down, she tried to contact Ryoma and the Echizens but her father exiled her to Kyushu to be with her grandmother again. Until one day, all hopes crushed down, she was in great misery and she decided to end her life. She took a lot of sleeping pills and try to overdose herself. Fortunately, her grandmother with Kunimitsu and Shusuke, whose paying a visit for them found her lying unconscious on her room. It was then that after the incident she found out that she's pregnant with Seiran.

"Sakuno-chan, you must have to be more careful. Oh goodness! You're three months pregnant with Ryoma's child!" Sumire, her grandmother told her.

She have lost her voice and essence to live for the next months of her pregnancy. She let her father take her to abroad and forces her to leave her child to a foster care institution. Sakuno runs away from her father leaving him at France. She found herself living in despair in Hong Kong. Fortunately for her, Kunimitsu goes to Hong Kong to search for her due to his former sensei's plea to save Sakuno from her father. Sakuno begged to him to take her and her unborn child far away from her father. Kunimitsu decided to take her to Germany temporarily before moving her to London before her ninth month of gestation.

"I didn't know... I didn't know that, Ryoma." Sakuno said while she falls on her knees.

Ryoma consoles her at her silent weeping. Seeing Sakuno at this state, makes his heart shattered in a million pieces.

"After a year of absence, I came back here at Japan. Excitingly to finally see and to marry you. Much to my disappointment, I found your residential home empty. My heart was shattered in pieces when I called your father and he told me you're already married to someone else." Ryoma said somberly.

Sakuno lifted her face and looked straightly at his eyes.

"No,Ryoma! I never did! I never tried to marry someone else." she said.

Ryoma smiled at her bitterly and touches her long tresses.

"I know. You're Obaa-san told me. I was planning back then to go back to America and file my early retirement for my tennis career. But she called me. She told me those misinformations that your father told me. She said you've run away from him and didn't know where you are. She asked me solemnly to find you. I tried so hard... I tried so many times... I almost ditches all my match just to find you. But all my efforts run down to drain because I couldn't found you." Ryoma said bitterly.

Sakuno could feel his pain. 'He must have suffered a lot in long time searching for me. I'm such a fool! Why did I let my father ruined us! Why didn't I trust him back then!' she thought.

"I came back here five years after Seiran's birth. I heard the rumours, I mean we've heard the rumours that you've got a child. I was brokenhearted again. Thinking of you with another woman and having your own child... I felt emptiness. I couldn't even dare to let you know about Seiran's existence. I'm so afraid what would people think of Seiran. I'm sorry Ryoma. I'm so sorry." Sakuno said while sobbing.

He couldn't explain his happiness he's feeling right now. Being with her again is a blessing from heaven. He didn't care for the past as long as she's here with him again.

"Sakuno." he silently called.

"Yes, Ryoma?" she asked back.

Ryoma smiled at her. She gave him an inquiring look.

"This time I won't let you go. Never will you and Seiran leave me again. This time... marry me, Sakuno." Ryoma said.

Sakuno felt her whole body stiffened. She felt her voice couldn't come out. Somehow, she felt disappoint. 'Why Ryoma? Why is it too late for us?' Sakuno thought.

Ryoma sees her undecided and worries that she didn't love him now unlike before.

"Why, Sakuno? Is it because you didn't love me anymore? Or is it because of Seiran?" Ryoma asked.

No! Of course she still love him. Never did her love for him ceased. It is just because... because she never know what would happen for the next six months. "Yes..." she finally said. "It's about Seiran." she lied.

Ryoma furrow his brows. As expected. Well, the kid must accept their reconciliation. No one could keep them apart from now. No one.

"We could talk to him. I think he would understand. Come, Sakuno. I'll walk you home and we'll talk to Seiran." he said.

He took both of her hands and helped her to stand. He then took a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes her face that get messy from her tears.

"Stop crying, Sakuno. You already know I hate seeing you crying." Ryoma said coldly.

Sakuno giggles and pulls Ryoma closer to her.

"Hey, what so funny, pigtailed girl?" Ryoma blurted out.

Sakuno pouted her lips which Ryoma stares to. 'Goodness! She still have those lustrous lips.' he thought. She wraps her hands to his neck at pulls his face closer to his.

"Nothing, Lazy Cat. I just missed you so much." Sakuno said before touching her lips to his. Ryoma pulled her closer and tease her lower lip with his tongue. She moaned silently under his lips and pulled herself away from him. Ryoma raised an eyebrow in dismay. Sakuno sees his expression and laughs at him.

"Got carried away, huh, Lazy Cat?" Sakuno said. She licked her lips while staring directly at him. "Hmm... Still tastes like grape ponta." she said.

"Stop teasing me, Pigtailed Girl." Ryoma said. "You know how much I misses those kisses." he growled.

Sakuno laughs at him and places her left hand to his right hand.

"Later my darling Lazy Cat. Our cute little son is waiting for her mother." she winked at him.

Ryoma smirked at her.

"Later then, my dear Pigtailed Girl." he said before they walked together holding each others hand.

Seiran stares at the wall clock hanging in their living room. 'Where is she now?' he thought. His mother left their house four hours ago and until now she haven't got back. She told him she would just have some walk because she really missed Tokyo. Of course, he understood, she cast away herself from Japan for several years and finally she's back for good. Seiran decided if his mother didn't arrived after 30 minutes, he will go out to find her.

After several minutes, the doorbell rang. Seiran quickly dropped the sport magazine that he's currently reading and run towards their door. He opened the door seeing her mother smiling at him. He rose one of his brows as he noticed the man standing besides his mother. '

Echizen Ryoma? Why is he with kaa-san?' Seiran asked mentally.

"Seiran." he heard his mother said.

"Yes, kaa-san?" he asked staring at his mother's serious face.

"I... I mean me and your father needs to talk to you." Sakuno finally said.

Seiran stares at Ryoma and to his mother. He saw their intertwined hands. 'Something's not right. What the hell's happening now?' he screamed mentally.

The three of them walked towards the living room. Ryoma and Sakuno sat together in a couch still holding the hand of each other. Seiran sat across the couch where his parents are seating and waits patiently to their words.

Ryoma felt the Sakuno's tension as she looked at their son. He gripped tightly her hand which gotten her attention. She looked at him worriedly and he gave her a bitter smile.

"Seiran." she finally said. "I know you knew that Ryoma's your father." she said and gave a glance to Ryoma.

"Yes." Seiran replied monotonously.

"Please give him a chance to be your father." Sakuno said with a broken voice.

Seiran glares at Ryoma. He could feel his teeth clenches in dismay.

"Why would I, kaa-san?" he hissed."I'm already used living without a father. Why would I have a father now that I didn't need him?" he continued.

Sakuno bursted into tears and looked sternly at her angry son.

"Please, Seiran. Do this for me. It's my only wish for you. I don't want to be separated to your Otou-san again." Sakuno said while sobbing.

It's the first time Seiran saw his mother crying and pleading to him. He felt his whole body stiffened. He couldn't disobey or dismay his mother's wish but this is too hard for him!

"But he abandoned us before." Seiran said.

"No, I don't." Ryoma quickly replied.

Seiran's eyes narrowed and looked back at his sobbing mother.

"What did he mean by that, kaa-san?" he asked Sakuno.

"It's true, Seiran." Sakuno said.

She then explained to him what really happened the year before he was born. About his mother's father deceit to Ryoma and also to her. And also the searching of Ryoma to both of them but not informed about his existence.

"So, the Old Man deceived the both of you?" Seiran asked. His mother nods at him in reply.

"I'll surely kick his old ass when I see him again." Seiran said.

Sakuno frowns in disappointment and Ryoma laughs mentally in his remark.

"kaa-san." Seiran called.

"Yes, Seiran?" Sakuno asked.

"I'm frustrated but I'll try to do what you want. But..." he stopped and look at his father." Ryoma-san please don't expect too much from me." Seiran said.

Ryoma nods at him.

"I understand, Sei-kun." Ryoma said.

"By the way, I want to ask something, Ryoma-san." said Seiran.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"What's my relation to Sakura-chan?" Seiran asked.

"She is your sister. Anything else?" Ryoma answered.

What was that suppose to mean? He impregnated another woman besides her mother? Or Sakura might be his twin sister that the Old Man might be abducted before? He's confused. 'Maybe I'll just ask Sakura-chan by myself.' he thought.

"Nothing else. Guess I need to retire now since the Division Final matches will be held tomorrow. Oyasumi kaa-san, Ryoma-san." Seiran said before departing their living room leaving his parents alone on their own.

Sakuno sighed and lean closer to Ryoma's body. Somehow she's satisfied with Seiran's answer. Well, she didn't really expect him to receive Ryoma immediately as his father. All his life, he lived without his father. Of course he have some father figures to Kunimitsu and Shusuke but a true father, he haven't.

"You must get rest now, my dear pigtailed girl." Ryoma said while burying his face to Sakuno's crooked neck.

"You must go home and take a rest too, my lazy cat." Sakuno replied.

"I'll call Oyaji to pick me here, in the mean time let me stay with you like this for some more minutes." he said.

They fell silent and shares every minute with each other.

"I love you, Lazy Cat." Sakuno murmured.

"And I love you too, Pigtailed Girl." Ryoma smirked.


	8. Chapter 8 Sakura's Tale

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 8: Sakura's Tale**

I looked up at the sky and sees the clouds start to form heavier. The warm wind blew slightly and I felt my sweats fall on my soaked wet sport shirt. I wiped them with my right arm and decided to retreat. After our afternoon practice, I went back to Student Council Room to gather the forms needed for the incoming school festival. It is our duty as Class Representatives to make plans and coordinate with our classmates. I wonder if Seiran would actively participate with us. Of course, he's also one of the Class Representative and our class president so he must deal with us with regards to our class activities.

I slid the door open and surprised to see him sitting at one of the table facing the window. He seems on his deep thoughts and I wonder what could have bother him. I decided to take a loud step when I entered the room. He heard me coming and turns his head towards me. I smiled sweetly at him and he gave me the same stoic face of him. It was really annoying. I'm much prefer to see him smirking back at me or sending one of his mischievous chuckles.

"Something's wrong?" I asked as I put down my bag at the table near me. He gave me a cold look and shifted his eyes back outside the window. I frowned in disappointment but well, I'm expecting him not to confide his troubles to me. If that would happen, that's really out of his character, isn't?

I stared at him. I wonder how could he maintain himself calm. I never saw him angry or sad before. His cool facade is always there but somehow I knew there's more than he is than that.

There's a new feeling that blossomed inside of her. She didn't know why did she start felt conscious every time she could feel his presence near her. Her heart pounds wildly in her chest and she could feel butterflies settling on her stomach. Sometimes, she's aware of the sudden flush of her face whenever she talks to him. She's aware of her growing attraction to him but decided to keep it to herself.

"What do you think? Is it alright to them that we'll perform a stage play?" I asked.

That's strange. At America, when we have a school activity, our class always ends up with doing dancing numbers and sometimes the combination of singing and dancing. Japanese traditions are really different from the western. I'm surprised when I found out that at their school festival, they can sell different food and products, also cafes. Oh that's really nice! But our class ended up performing a stage play. It's the first time I'll be a part of a theatrical group. I haven't any acting and performing like an actress before so I'm really excited. This is something new to me and I like it.

I saw his shoulder shuddered in response to my question.

"I dunno and I don't even care." I heard Seiran said to me. Oh, yeah. That's really Seiran, isn't it?

The next day, during our class' free time, we discussed about the play we'll perform for the incoming school festival.

"Any suggestion for the story we'll perform?" Seiran asked stoically while we both stood at the front of the class.

"Why don't we perform a fairy tale? That would be nice." One of our girl classmate said.

"Let's do Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty." the other one said.

"Ne, that's too childish. Why don't we do Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet?"

"Tch. You want to perform some western stories. Why don't we stick to our native tales." We heard Ai-chan said. Seiran and I gave her an inquiring look.

"Good idea, Ai-chan!" someone blurted out.

"Yeah, but what would be the tale then?" the other asked.

"Let's performed the 'Kaguya-hime'." Ai-chan suggested with a big grin.

"Kawaii! That's excellent!" they exclaimed.

Seiran looked at me with inquiring eyes. I knew what he's thinking. He didn't know what's 'Kaguya-hime' is.

"Don't look at me like that, Seiran-kun. I didn't know anything about Japanese mythology and Legends." I told him.

"Ehh? Ryuuzaki-kun and Echizen-chan didn't know anything about 'Kaguya-hime'?" one of my seatmate asked.

Seiran raised a brow as if saying 'do I seems to care, if I didn't know'. I nodded at response.

"'Kaguya-hime' means "The Moonlight Princess". It is about a beautiful maiden that came from the moon and raised in earth by a childless bamboo cutter man and his wife. She fell in love with the emperor but departed the earth because she was summoned to go back to the moon." Ai-chan explained.

'Wow.' i thought. 'That is a nice story.'

"I assume that due to Momoshiro-san's insistent, our class will perform this 'Kaguya-hime' you're talking about." Seiran said.

"I didn't insist, Ryuuzaki-kun." Ai-chan glared at him.

"Let's do the casting then." I said.

After the voting part, the final casting has been set. Seiran's eyes narrowed as he looked at the written names in the blackboard. I looked at it then and I felt my jaw dropped in surprise. Written on the blackboard is my name as the actress for the title role and Seiran as the Emperor of Japan. Momoshiro Ai has been selected as the Main Director of the play.

I looked at Ai-chan and saw her wearing an evil grin. Was this in her plan? I heard Seiran frowned in dismay but never uttered a word about it.

The next day, both Seiran and I became very busy. Our whole day were packed with meetings, classes, tennis practices and some initial practices for our play. But since then I noticed something's wrong to Seiran. He became more silent and colder than before. His undirect teasing to me has been ceased. He's colder to me as if he didn't want to talk to me. I felt pain. I don't know why. Something inside me is hurting. Something's telling me to go to him and ask him why. Why does he hurting her?

...

It is true. She was my sister. She told me she's Ryoma-san's daughter. Don't ask me why I'm calling my father in his first name. I'm not used of calling someone as 'Otou-san', 'Daddy' or 'Father'. Well, yes. He is my father and I'm his son. But if isn't for okaa-san, I would tolerate him around me. It is hard for me to treat him as my father. He still goes to our house or to my mom's cafe just to visit her and spent some time with us. Sometimes, he's asking me about our tennis matches like a father asking about the day of his son. That's quite new and... surprising. I wonder what did he find interesting about my matches and events to my class. Maybe he wants to catch up.

I looked at him and to my mother and I could feel how much they adore and care about each other. When I looked at Ryoma-san, I wonder what okaa-san did to him that his cold and arrogant attitude were vanishing in her presence. I could see the love and adoration to his eyes whenever he gaze upon my mother. In return, my mother caresses his face and gives him a sweet smile. I never saw her before doing something like that with other man except me. Guess, she really loves my father. Maybe I'm quite lucky because I was born because of their love.

I looked at Sakura in the corner of my eyes and sees she's already exhausted with today's activities. We were loaded with different things we must do and it's really exhausting. Too bad for us, we still need to finalize the report we'll pass on the Student Council tomorrow morning. We were in the Student Council room and she's editing and revising the report. I sat across her table and waited patiently to her to finish. I was the one who'll finalize the report. She seems occupied. Was there's something's bothering her? Was i about her father and my mom? Did she already know I am her brother? I wonder.

I noticed her stopped writing and looked at me.

"Seiran-kun." she called.

I looked back at her.

"Yes, Echizen-chan?" I asked.

"Call me Sakura." she said.

Huh? Calling someone by his or her first name basis means intimate connection or close relationship in Japan, right?

"Why?" I asked monotonously.

"Because.. I... I.." she stuttered.

"Because you?" I said in a cold voice.

"I like you, Seiran-kun." she finally said.

My eyes widened at her unexpected confession.

...

She couldn't deny it anymore. Her growing admiration is constantly there. She's falling inlove with him.

"I like you, Seiran-kun." she finally said.

Seiran looked at her intently. 'What's this? A joke? She can't be serious, isn't she?' he thought.

"You're joking, right?" he asked.

"No." she said quietly much to his dismay.

"You shouldn't." he replied.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh..why?" she asked with a broken voice.

Seiran closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. "cause I'm your brother." he finally said.

"Ho..how could it be?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno's illegitimate son. Your father impregnated my mother after they graduated in high school and before he left going to America." Seiran explained.

They both fell silent. Sakura didn't know what to think. She's confused and frustrated. She didn't know that he's her brother. Did she really love her or it was just a great admiration towards him? She didn't know.

"But we aren't blood connected." she murmured.

Seiran heard her and stares at her.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm his adopted daughter." she uttered.

...

A five year old girl with tangled raven hair and messy dress sobs silently at one of the dark alley at New York. Her arms and her limbs are full with bruises. Her hazel eyes were almost puffed in soreness. She'd just runaway from her abusive master because of fear. Her master has been always drunk lately and always beat her when he's annoyed. She sobs quietly while seating at the dark alley.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Horror finds it way to her spine and she starts to tremble with fear. She saw a tall man with dark green hair and a pair of amber eyes staring down at her. He slowly reached his hand to her and she flinched in fear.

"Please don't hit me. Please." she cried.

"You're a japanese?" the man asked.

She slowly lifts her head to see the face of the man. She nodded in response. The man crouched in front of her and opened his two arms.

"Come. I'll not hit you. No one while hurt you again when I'm with you." the man said.

She slowly rises from her seat and reached to his arms before falling unconscious.

She woke up the next day in a different and unfamiliar room. She turned her gaze around and saw the man sitting at the side of the bed.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu." she said. "Ohayou." the man replied.

"What is your name?" he continued.

"Kana." the young girl said.

"Where are your parents? And why do you have bruises?" he asked.

She told him that her mother has died after giving birth at her and her father was shot to death by a criminal at the bank he's working at. She haven't any relative known to her. The Landowner of the apartment they're living before sold her to a government clerk to be his child servant. She told him he battered her since the day he purchased her.

The young girl sobs silently at his side.

"You're not going back to him. I'm taking you as my daughter. You don't have to cry anymore." the man said before picking her, placing in his lap and cradled her.

She smiled innocently to him and grasped his shirt with her little hands.

"Arigatou, Otou-san. Kana is really happy." she said.

"You aren't Kana anymore, my little girl. Starting from now on, you'll be known as Echizen Ryoma's daughter, Echizen Sakura." he told her.

She looked up to him and smiled.

"Hai, Otou-san. Sakura is really happy." she said.

...

"But that doesn't changed the fact that we're siblings. Look, Sakura-chan. You might be attracted to me because I some kinda look like our father. Please understand. It is just a great admiration of yours to me." Seiran said.

Sakura fell silent in a moment.

"Perhaps, you're right Seiran-kun. Maybe I'm looking unto you because you seems like Otou-san." she finally said.

...

The door of the manager's office at Dream Cafe flew open. Momoshiro An, the manager of the cafe went inside with some folders in her arms.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan. Here are the inventory list that you've requested." An said as she put down the folders at the office table.

"Arigatou, An-chan. I'm sorry for bothering you." Sakuno replied.

"Nah, don't say sorry. You're the owner of this cafe and I'm just only the manager. I just needed to give you want you want." An said smiling back at Sakuno.

"Anyway, Tezuka-san and Fuji-kun wants to talk to you. Guess, I should leave the three of you now." she continued.

She opened the door and let Tezuka and Fuji went inside before she went outside. Fuji locked the door after An went away.

"Dr. Terada called me yesterday." Sakuno said without looking at them.

"What did he say?" Fuji asked.

"Still the same." Sakuno smiled bitterly. "No compatible donors."

"Did Ryoma and Seiran already knew about this?" Tezuka asked stoically.

"No. They didn't. I couldn't tell them. Not now." Sakuno replied.

"When did you intended to informed them? You're time is running out, Sakuno." Tezuka said.

"I couldn't. When I came back here to Japan, I only thought to leave Seiran here to be with you guys. I know you'll take care of him when I am gone. God is really kind to me. He united me again to Ryoma and I'm very greatful. Now... i just want to spent my remaining days with the two of the most important person to me. I want to left good memories with them. Seiran is my life,but Ryoma is my essence. I'm very happy that I have them until my last breathe." Sakuno said while her eyes closed with a smile in her lips.

"Please stop it, Sakuno-chan." Fuji pleaded.

"Stop these non-sense. We'll going to find a way, Sakuno." Tezuka stated.

"My time is running out. Dr. Terada told me the longest will be six months and the shortest will be in four months." Sakuno said.

"I said stop it, Sakuno. You're not going to die." Tezuka said coldly.

"But Mitsu-nii, as of this moment... I'm slowly dying." she said.


	9. Chapter 9 Soar to the Highest, My Child

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 9: Soar to the Highest, My Child**

..

Two months have passed since both okaa-san and Ryoma-san reconcilled. They were planning to get married next month and everyone seems to be excited. Even Sakura. She even called my okaa-san "mama" which somehow disturbs me. I don't know why. Maybe I wasn't really used to share my mom with others. They seemed to be in good terms. Sometimes I think Sakura is like a little girl who keeps on clinging to her mother. Lately, I always find my mom sharing some girly moments with her. Then at one point, I found myself bickering with Sakura because of her clingy attitude to my mom. My mom laughed at us and Ryoma-san furrow his brows in confusion.

"Ne, stop bickering Sakura, Seiran." Okaa-san told me.

"I am not." I told her.

I saw Sakura yawns and clung to my mom. I twitched in annoyance. 'Oh, hell. Now I would have to share my mom with our new family members.' I thought.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's sleep together." I heard my mom told her. I gave her an inquiring look.

"What? You want to sleep me too, Seiran? Aren't you old enough to sleep by yourself?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything, Okaa-san. I'm wondering now where would Ryoma-san sleep tonight." I said. Oh yeah, Ryoma-san and Sakura will sleep over at our house. 'Now, Seiran. Don't even try to break their bond. You don't want to see your mom cry again, right?' I scolded myself.

"He'll sleep with you." she told me.

"Hn." I replied. Still predictable. She would always try to bond Ryoma-san to me.

That night, I asked Ryoma-san.

"How does it feel to be the number 1 tennis player in the whole world?" I asked.

"It is something unexplainable." he said.

"You'll only understand once you're on the spot. Now tell me Seiran? What is your dream or what do you want to do?" Ryoma-san asked me.

"I'm planning to be a pro tennis player." I told him.

"Doushite." he asked.

"Because the only thing I want to do is to beat you and to make you realize that there's more important than playing tennis." I told him straightforwardly.

He flashed me one of those signature smiles of him.

"That's interesting, Seiran. But you don't have to beat me just to make me realize there's something more than tennis." Ryoma-san replied."Because being the number one without the most important person to you means nothing." he continued. After that conversation with him, I realize that I want to beat him not because of revenge but because I want to surpass what he had achieved in his tennis career.

...

I hitted the ball swiftly and sees her coming towards the net. I didn't notice that she's putting all her energy to our match. It's almost four months since our last practice match at London. Compared to our previous matches, her stamina now weakens and she moves slower than before. I wonder why.

Mom returned my shot easily with her invincible shidarezakura shot which I couldn't break.

"Trop lent, trop faible, Seiran." (Too slow, too weak, Seiran.) she said to me.

"Pourquoi joues-vous serieusment, aujourd'hui, la mere?" (Why are playing seriously today, okaa-san?) I asked. Now I wonder why she's talking to me in French. She only speak french to me when she didn't want others to know what we're talking about.

"Je veux enseigner vous tout les choses que vous devez apprendre de moi, Seiran." (I want to teach you all the things you must learn from me, Seiran) she replied.

"Bien." (Okay.) I replied.

...

The Training camp of their team is coming to its end. Surprisingly, his parents and Sakura tagged along with them. Sakuno insisted that since she's the personal coach of Seiran she must come along with them. It is their last day of training and his mother says they would have a one set match. He agreed to her but in only one condition: she will play against him using all her shots and techniques.

Now, they're in the middle of the game. Seiran panted so hard. Never did he had an easy training with his mother and also his personal coach. She's playing seriously and he couldn't even score a point. In spite the fact that she didn't pursue to be a professional tennis player, her wits at tennis is still formidable. She's indeed the flower dragon lady of the tennis courts.

"Como lo galpearia usted si usted no puede golpearme hasta ahora? Tienen un ojo penetrante, Seiran. Solo le mostrare estos una vez." (How would you beat him if you couldn't even beat me now? Have a keen eye, Seiran. I'll only show these to you once.) Sakuno told him.

"Ehh? What are they talking about?" Kikumaru asked.

"I don't know. They're talking to each other in french." Inui said.

"Saa... this is really nice. This Training camp also serves us as a reunion." Fuji commented.

Sakuno used her last shot against Seiran and the game is over.

"Tenryujin (Heavenly Dragon God)." Sakuno said.

"Game and the Match! Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Six games to one!" said Oishi who acts as their umpire.

"Ahora, usted ha visto todas mis tecnicas, Se que usted lo dominaria pronto. El alcance para sus sueñoz, Seiran. Subida al mas alto, mi niño." (Now that you've seen all my shots, I know you would master them soon. Reach for your dreams, Seiran. Soar to the highest, my child.) Sakuno said to Seiran.

...

"Shisui!" Tezuka Kazuki exclaimed.

"Yes, I noticed that, Kazuki." said Fuji Shisui.

"Otou-san." Shisui called.

The former regulars are busy at their conversation with the progress of the new regulars. Shisui got their attention.

"What is it, Shisui?" Fuji Shusuke asked his son.

"Sakuno-san. Her nose is bleeding." Shisui said.

All the former regulars eyes widened and looked at the court. They saw Sakuno's racquet fell into the ground followed by her body. Seiran immediately crossed the net between him and to his mother and run towards her. Ryoma also runs instantly to his fiancee and son. The other regulars followed them too.

"She has an extreme nosebleeding!" Seiran exclaimed.

"It must be by heat." Momoshiro said.

"No." said Tezuka who surprises his co-former regulars.

"Sakuno is sick." Fuji said revealing his two cerulean orbs.

...

They went back to the Camp house and all of them fell silent. It's almost dark now. Sakuno is in her room sleeping peacefully.

"What happened to mama? Is it true that she's sick?" Sakura asked breaking the silence within the camp house.

"It is true." Shusuke replied. "She's been suffering for almost four months by now."

They were in the living room. Sakura, Seiran and Ryoma are seating in the couch and the others slumpered themselves to the floor. Oishi is leaning against the window frame and Tezuka, Fuji and Kaido stood near the fire place.

"Suffering from what?" Ryoma asked coldly.

"Leukemia?" Oishi asked.

Shusuke nods at him.

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia." Tezuka murmured.

"So I am right. Prednisone, vincristine, some anthracycline drugs, and cyclophosphamide. They are drugs used to Leukemia patients." said Oishi who is now a neurologist.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ryoma asked. Sakura starts to sob quietly at his side.

"She didn't want us to spill it. She's been planning to face it by her own." Shusuke replied.

Seiran stood from his seat and walked away from them.

"Seiran, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Mother." he uttured.

Ryoma and the other former regulars continued their conversation, leaving Seiran alone with his mother. When they all decided to retire they heard a very loud scream from Sakuno's room. Everyone run towards the location of her screams. They found Sakuno screaming in pain and Seiran slumpered awkwardly at the floor with his mouth opened and horror written all over his face.

Ryoma cradled his lover's body while Oishi injects a drug to Sakuno's right arm.

"Momo, Call the ambulance. Quick." Tezuka commanded.

Kikumaru consoles Seiran and drags him away from the scene. Kei, Ai, Shisui and Kazuki consoles Sakura who is weeping in the living room.

"Mama... Mama.." Sakura sobs.

The Ambulance came and Sakuno was transported from the Camp House to the hospital at Tokyo. Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Ryoma followed her to the hospital. While the remaining former regulars took care to the two Echizens in their ward. Seiran didn't say anything. He seems to be still in shock. But the pain is showing in his face. Sakura, on the other hand, weeps silently and praying that her new mother would survive.

A week later...

The Training is over but the trouble isn't. Sakuno is still in the hospital and her health is getting worse each day passed. Seiran and Sakura didn't attend their classes and club meetings. They are both at Sakuno's bed side, waiting for her to wake up.

That night, Sakuno's father came from France to check the status of his daughter.

"How is she?" he asked Tezuka.

"She's getting worse each day." he replied.

"Echizen-kun." Ryuuzaki mentioned.

Ryoma nodded back at him.

"Go home and take a rest, Ryoma. We'll be here to take care of her. Seiran and Sakura must be hungry and tired by now." said Tezuka.

Ryoma agreed. He took his children from Sakuno's room and the three of them went home in silence. Seiran stayed at the Echizen Residence since the day his mother stayed in the hospital.

The Next day, the three of them went back to the hospital and found the other former regulars complete once more but Momoshiro An and Horio Tomoka are also there. Their faces are full of somber. The two women are weeping and comforting each other into an embrace.

Seiran opened the door of his mother's room and found her bed unoccupied.

"Okaa-san?" Seiran called.

"Where's Mama?" asked Sakura.

Ryoma looked at the face of his long time friends. He knew something's wrong.

"Where is she?" he finally asked.

The weeping and sobs of the two women gets louder. Ryoma sees Momoshiro and Kikumaru with teary eyes. Kaidou, Inui and Kawamura fell silent. Oishi gave him a comforting look.

"She's gone, Ryoma. She's dead." Tezuka finally said.

Sakura clung instantly to her brother and weeps loudly while Seiran touches her head with a shaky hand. Ryoma fell silent, unaware that tears are falling from his amber eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 The Vanishing Point

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 10: The Vanishing Point**

...

I looked at her and I felt my heart is breaking. Though she's peacefully sleeping, I could see the pain in her face. I wonder how long she endured the pain on her own. She's is a strong willful woman. But the pain that constantly hurting her is unbearable to see. I couldn't do anything to help her ease the pain and i know it hurts a lot.

Her eyes opened but half lidded. She sees me sitting beside her bed and smiled. "Ryoma." she queitly called me and reached her hand towards me.

"Sakuno." I said receiving her hand to mine. "How do you feel by now?" I asked.

She smiled bitterly at me and I looked at her worriedly.

"My body is getting weaker each day, Ryoma. I know I'm near at my death." she murmured.

I shook my head in disagreement and gripped her hand tightly.

"You're not going to die, Sakuno. We need you. Seiran and Sakura need you. I need you." I said.

She closed her eyes and smiled at herself.

"I know, Ryoma. If only I could live for more years. I want to spend my whole life with you." she told me.

"You're my life, Sakuno. So please, tell me you're not gonna leave me. If I need to spent all my money just to find you a compatible donor, I will." I said.

She turned her head towards me and looked at me.

"I love you, Ryoma. You must never forget that." she said.

I could feel my tears forming to my eyes. She's saying it in a way that seems it's the last time.

"Sakuno."

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"Marry me now." I uttured.

"If that's what you want, Ryoma." she smiled. "I love you." she continued.

"I love you too, Echizen Sakuno." I said.

We've got married the same day and she become my legal wife. Seiran too became an official Echizen.

"Anata." I heard my wife called me.

"Doushite, Itooshi?" I asked.

She's sitting at her hospital bed and watching me peeling an apple in my hand.

"Promise me, Anata." she told me.

I stopped peeling the apple and looked at her with confused eyes.

"Promise you what, Tsuma?" I asked.

"If ever I didn't live longer..." she started.

"No, Sakuno. You're not going to die. We have so much dreams we haven't achieved together." I cut her.

She smiled at me with her angelic smile.

"Tell me, what you dream of, Anata." she said.

I sliced the apple in chunky sizes and gave it to her.

"I want to share with you the happiness i would have. I want to see you there, standing at the sidecourts same as the old times while I beat my opponents and be the number 1. I want to be with you and with our children Seiran and Sakura. And if it is possible, I want to have another child with you." I said.

She slowly chewed her apple chunks and gulped. I gave her a cup of water and she drinks.

"That is nice, Anata. But you know..."

"Sakuno, don't leave me." I murmured.

"If only I could, Ryoma. I would never leave you." she said.

She made me promise that I would take care of Seiran and Sakura if ever she died. I insisted that she'll not but she just gave me a bitter smile. She wants me to help Seiran in his training and be more considerate to Sakura. She told me to win all my matches and take my next grand slam. The way she talks to me is like she's giving her last words.

"Ryoma, don't you ever forget." she told me.

"I wont." I finally said.

After next two days, her father came in Japan. It was already midnight and I could feel tiredness in my whole body. I went outside of Sakuno's room and sees her father talking to Kunimitsu. He noticed my presence.

"Echizen-kun." he said.

I just nodded back at him. I don't want to talk to him at that moment. Sakuno wouldn't be please if I argued to her father.

"Go home and take a rest, Ryoma." I heard Kunimitsu said. "We'll be here to take care of her. Seiran and Sakura must be hungry and tired by now." he continued.

I agreed and took Seiran and Sakura at Sakuno's room. Sakura's eyes still puff up because of her constant weeping at Sakuno's side. Seiran, on the other hand became colder than before. He didn't speak a lot lately and he never smiles. He's always been there beside Sakuno whenever he can. Sometimes, I found him consoling his sister.

The Next morning, we've arrived at the hospital and found my old friends outside Sakuno's room. An and Tomoka are crying.

I saw Seiran opened the door and didn't find Sakuno inside.

"Okaa-san?" my son called.

"Where's Mama?" I heard my daughter asked.

I looked at my friends and I knew something's wrong. They're abnormally silent and the two woman cried loudly.

"Where is she?" I finally asked.

Shusuke gave a look into Kunimitsu and Kunimitsu nodded at him. Kunimitsu sighed and look at me.

"She's gone, Ryoma. She's dead." he finally said.

I felt my heart shattered in a million pieces and my world starts to crumble. My mind is in denial not wanting to believe what Kunimitsu said to me. It can't be. My wife died without me at her side. My dreams vanished. My life became useless. My love has gone.

...

I saw Ryoma-san crying. He didn't want to believe that okaa-san left us behind. Pain. Sorrow. Grief. We could feel it. Ryoma-san is obviously in torment. He's grieving over his wife's death. It was then that I realized how much he loved my mother. It hurts a lot. It hurts that we haven't seen her and to be at her side when she passed out. Kunimitsu-san told us that it's much better because my mom didn't want us to see her died.

That afternoon, Shusuke-san handed a jar to Ryoma-san. He told Ryoma-san that it is my mother's ashes.

"I'm sorry Ryoma. But Sakuno-chan insisted to me that when she died, she want her body to be cremated as soon as possible. She didn't want you to see her at her death state." I heard him say to Ryoma-san.

Ryoma-san took the jar and somberly embraced it.

The following day, a small and simple necrological mass took placed for my mother. I saw the sad faces of my mom's friends. They're weeping at her. Everyone seems to be emotional at their final words for her. When my turn came, I stood in front of them. I tried not to cry but the thought that I wouldn't see her again in the future crushes me. I felt a big hole getting bigger at my chest. I felt the pain and the sorrow. All my life, she's been there for me. How could survive every day if I couldn't see her. Her cheerful smile, her warm embrace, her motherly love. How could I live without her. I couldn't. I need her.

I didn't cry when I found her sick. I didn't cry when Kunimitsu-san told us she's gone. I didn't cry when Shusuke-san gave Ryoma-san my mother's ashes. But now, my walls are broken. My tears fell from my amber eyes. The Reality hits me. My mother died. She's gone forever.

...

Mama is dead. It's really painful. I keep on asking God why did he took my mama so soon. Sakuno-san is a good mother. She loves me though I am not biologically came from her. She told me it doesn't matter because I'm always be in her heart. I love her. I love my mama a lot. I saw otou-san silently weeping at his room after the necrological mass for mama. Seiran and Otou-san are both broken. They've both lost their appetite. They didn't even touched their tennis racquets for almost two weeks. Sometimes, I saw Seiran staring at nothing and seems oblivious to his environment. Otou-san sometimes drinks a lot of beer at the middle of night and cries. Our new home is not the same as before anymore. We were grieving. We were in pain.

One week later, Mama's father came to our house to talk to Otou-san and Seiran. He handed them a box and an envelop. The Envelop has my Mama's Last Will and Testament. It said that all her property and fortune will be passed to Seiran's name. He told Otou-san that we must go to London to take care of the legal issues of Mama's house there. Otou-san agreed and says we'll going to London the next day. Mama's father bids goodbye and went back at France.

I packed up my things and stopped when I saw our first family picture in my study table. It was taken after Otou-san and Mama's engagement and before the discovery of her illness. She's beautiful back then. I remembered calling her an angel at our first meeting.

I traced the picture of my Mama with my forefinger and smiled bitter.

"Mama, I love you. Why did you have to go? We love you and it's hard for us to continue without you." i said.

I embraced the picture frame and weeps silently not knowing that the sky is weeping with me too.

...


	11. Chapter 11 Living in A Lifeless World

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 11: Living in a Lifeless World**

We went to London last week. It was a lame and restless day. It's been a while since I last saw the London scenery. Ryoma-san seems tired. He hadn't been energetic or eager to do things lately. I'm not surprised. I know it's still about okaa-san. He hadn't moved on yet and so do I.

We've arrived at the house this afternoon. The ornaments and our household furniture are still the same. As usual, Okaa-san never failed to organize and clean our house before leaving. After placing our luggage at the living room, I saw Ryoma-san looked around the house. It's the first time he sees where I grew up and where his abducted fiancee spent her years away from him. Our house is quite simple. It is a two story house with a small garden at the back and a driveway on it's right side. Within the house, the walls are painted with colored light blue and decorated with some fancy paintings which mostly depicted Japanese culture. The Architectural design of the house is a combination of western style with a touch of traditional japanese architecture. It makes our house attained a very homey ambiance. At the garden, Okaa-san planted a somei yoshina sakura tree several years ago. We also have a small pond which has some Japanese coy swimming on it. I saw some sakura petals sway on the gust of wind as I opened the sliding glass door to see the scenery at the garden.

"Wow! A Sakura Tree! That's awesome!" I heard Sakura blurted out with a smile and sparks on her eyes.

"Yes, it is." I said. "Okaa-san planted that when we moved here." I continued.

My sister walked outside and went towards the Sakura tree. I looked back inside the house and saw Ryoma-san staring at a picture frame placed above of the table near him. He looked at it sternly and I know something's going on in his mind. I went towards him and took the picture frame at the table. I looked at it and I know it's a familiar picture to me.

"I see. So you're wondering who are they?" I asked.

He stares back at me and slightly nods.

"This man." He said pointing a black haired man with purple eyes standing beside Okaa-san at the picture. "Tatsushiro Rui. I met him a three years ago."

I blinked and looked back at him.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, i've met him at one of the conventions I attended in America." My father told me.

"As far as I know, he's an international lawyer." he continued.

"Rui-san is my godfather and Okaa-san's best friend." I replied.

He furrow a brow and looked at me coldly. I know. I know what he means. He clearly noticed that my godfather didn't see my mother as his bestfriend. It's obvious the way he looked at her with his loving eyes.

"Yes, Ryoma-san. Rui-san is also in love with Okaa-san but she fend off his advances because of us." I murmured as I placed back the frame at the table. I know he heard me clearly.

"Us?" Ryoma-san asked.

"Yes. Us. Because I didn't want to have a stepfather and she's undeniably head over heels to you." I said.

"And who are those kids?" he asked me. He's referring to the teenage boy and a girl standing beside me at the picture.

"They're Kotaro and Miyu. They are Rui-san's children." I said as I slumpered myself at the couch.

"Rui-san is a widowed man. His wife died after giving birth to Miyu." I explained.

He nodded and never responds. The next day, the caretaker of the house and Okaa-san's lawyer came to give us the certificate of ownership of the house and its land. Ryoma-san signed some papers and talked to them about some legal stuffs. He told me that the house was given to me by Okaa-san and since he's my father and my legal guardian he'll engage himself to the legal discussions with regards to me. I agreed knowing he knows well what he's doing. We spent another two more days in London and flew back to Japan.

...

We've just came back to Japan this morning. My mind is restless and everyday seems to be lame. It's been three weeks since she died. The pain and the sorrow is still unbearable. A life without Sakuno is worthless. I couldn't be happy without her. I want her existence not just in my heart but to this world. Sometimes I wish Sakuno would give me enough strength to continue to live without her. But living knowing she's not existing anymore is just like hell. I wonder what she felt when she was forced to live without me. It must be really really painful and a hell. A hell like what I feel now.

The Night already claimed the sky and I know it's time for me to go home. I ended up my meeting with my manager and went to my car. I drove at the familiar highway directing to my next location. It's already late and I knew my children might be worrying for me by now. Seiran seems to start depending on me. He's starting to open himself to me and I'm glad for that. He is Sakuno and mine's only child. I knew he depends and grew all his life with Sakuno. It might be too traumatic and painful to him when she died. I promised to my dead wife that I will take care of him and that's why I kept an eye to him.

I needed to drive slower and pressed the brake slightly and I noticed it didn't worked. I tried again and again but my speed is still the same. 'Oh, god! I can't die now! Seiran and Sakura need me!' I thought. I saw a truck coming towards my car and I tried to evade it. I turned the wheel at the right side but the truck hit the front part of my car. I lost my control on the wheels and my car hit a highway lamp post then my world went black.

...I opened my eyes and I wondered where am I. I remembered being engaged in a car accident one night when I was heading back at home. My eyes adjusted as I noticed a bright light shining upon me. 'I'm not yet dead, right?' I thought.

"Otou-san!" I heard a familiar voice. It sounds like worried and feminine. It was Sakura's voice.

"Sakura." I murmured.

"How are you, Otou-san?" she worriedly asked.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling good." I replied.

"Father." I heard a masculine voice of Seiran. I looked at him and saw his somber face. He might be really worried to me. It's the first time he called me father and it really surprised me.

"I'm okay now, Seiran. You don't have to worry." I told him.

He nodded at me but his somber face remained.

"You've scared me. I thought you're going to leave me too. I must say thanks to Okaa-san for saving you." Seiran uttered.

I heard the door opened and saw my friends came in. They rushed beside my hospital bed and console my children.

"Hey, Ryoma! It's good you gained back your consciousness! You've been unconcious for about five days. You made us worried. The Doctor said you didn't have any injuries or internal damages but you didn't wake up for days!" Momo blurted.

I stares blankly at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Ryoma. He's telling the truth. You made us worried. It's good you came back." Shusuke answered.

We heard a knock from the door and Takashi opened it. My another visitor is my father-in-law, Ryuuzaki Ichiro. He came inside and seated beside Sakura. I noticed his hair is much whiter than before. Maybe his old age starting to reflects on his appearance.

"I see. So you're much better now, Ryoma." I heard him say. I cringed. I really never get used of it since he called me by my name.

"Yes." I said. "So what brings you here in Japan, Ryuuzaki-san. I know you aren't here to see if I'm okay or not. " I continued.

"You're right. This is about my grandson, Seiran." he said.

I smirked back at him.

"What is this? For such a long time you disowned my son for being your grandson and now you have the guts to claim him as yours?" I asked sarcastically. I really don't like him. Since he abducted Sakuno away from me and trying to dispose my son to a foster care institution, my hatred towards him rises.

"I'm sorry about what I did before and Sakuno knew that. Before she died, I promised I'll keep Seiran protected by any harm." he replied.

I narrowed my eyes and stared back at him.

"You don't have to. I can do that by myself. Seiran is my son and as his father it is my responsibility to protect him." I said.

"You don't understand, Ryoma. Seiran is now a legitimate child! A lawful Ryuuzaki and Echizen member. You already know what is Sakuno's place in our family, right?" He asked.

"Yes. She's the heir of the Ryuuzaki Zaibatsu. I am aware of that and I know that's one of the reasons why you took her away from me."

"Nyaa! Sakuno-chan is the heir of Ryuuzaki Zaibatsu?" I heard Kikumaru asked.

"We didn't know that Ryuuzaki-chan came from a very wealthy and influential clan." Oishi said.

"Kunimitsu and I did knew about it." Shusuke intercedes.

"To protect him from what?" I asked Ryuuzaki-san.

"From my half brother, Hinamori Kazuya. He's planning to overtake the Ryuuzaki Zaibatsu. Since Seiran is now a legitimate child of yours and Sakuno, Kazuyamight planned to assassinate him."

"Why?" Kaidou asked.

"Because Seiran is the next heir to the Ryuuzaki Zaibatsu." Ryuuzaki said.

"What are you planning to do? If you're planning to take Seiran away from me, you can never do that." I said.

"Ryoma, I just wish you allow Seiran to use our family name. We've infiltrated Kazuya's Data Communication Team and altered some data about Seiran. We're keeping an eye to them to know what are they doing and planning. As for Seiran, please keep to have him some company. We never know what could they do when he's all alone." He explained.

"Alright I understand. We will." I said.

He turned to his grandson and handed him a jewelry box.

"What is this?" I heard Seiran asked.

"It's the sign that you're the next heir of Ryuuzaki Zaibatsu. Take care of it." He replied.

Seiran opened the box and sees a golden dragon pendant with a flower ornament and some ruby on its sides intertwined to a silver chained necklace.

"That is..." I uttered.

"Yes. It's formerly owned by Sakuno. Only the qualified heir can wear this clan jewelry." He replied.

Seiran's standing now to the society changed and I did knew that my father-in-law is telling the truth about these dangers. Sakuno told me several years ago the disadvantages of being a part of a wealthy clan and I had never forget that.

...The morning seems fine today. I took my car's key from my room and headed downstairs.

"Come on, Seiran. Sakura. We're going to be late." I said.

"Where are we going, Otou-san?" Seiran asked.

"To your grandparents' house. Your Rinko-baa-san and Ryoga-ji-san are coming today from America." I replied.

"Yipee!" Sakura cheered. "This day is gonna be a great one!"

"Seiran, take your racquets with you." I commanded.

I saw Seiran raised a brow.

"Doushite?" he asked.

"We're gonna play tennis. Isn't that what you've wanted?" I asked smirking at him.

Seiran took his racquet bag and placed it in his shoulder.

"Finally, I could beat the great Echizen Ryoma." he said flashing a smirk at me that i haven't seen since Sakuno died.

"Mada mada dane, Seiran." I uttered then turning around and walked towards the main door aware that I have a faint smile in my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 12: Seiran, The New born Samurai Prince**

...

He swiftly moved his feet to reach the spot before the ball bounces with its great speed and power. The ball quickly approaches on his court side. Seiran placed his racquet to his left hand to hit the ball with much control and accuracy. Suddenly, he felt dumbness at his legs and felt his body falling on the ground. A loud thud was heard at the area. His sister whose watching the match with their grandparents and uncle stood worriedly. He heard his father stopped momentarily and walked towards the net.

"What's the matter, Seiran?" He heard his father asked him monotonously. Seiran lifted his and his eyes met the same amber eyes staring down at him. He felt the sweat and heat within his shirt and brushed off some locks that hinders his vision.

"My Legs.." he whispered.

He saw his father raised a brow and frowned. Ryoma adjusted his cap and rested his racquet frame at his left shoulder.

"You've lost control and power to your legs because of consistent use of the flower dragon techniques." Ryoma explained. "Perhaps you should try to use another playing style than imitating your mother's playing style." he continued.

Seiran stood from the ground and brushed the dirt on his clothes. He brushed up his brown locks revealing his two amber eyes.

"I tried that before, Father. But I'd always ended up using the same techniques and I've never lost before when I uses her techniques." Seiran replied.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. He stared sternly to his son.

"Do you really think you could beat me using Sakuno's playing style?" Ryoma asked.

Seiran frowned. Isn't that possible? Hmm... Come to think of it, his father could return all the shots and serves that he used at their initial games. He wondered why he could. Maybe his father is familiar with his mother's playing style.

"What do you mean?" Seiran asked.

He saw his father smirked and chuckled to him.

"Didn't your mother told you that I'm her training partner before? Therefore, I knew and I saw all her playing style and techniques." Ryoma said with a smile on his face.

Sakura blinked and seated beside her Uncle Ryoga.

"Mama also plays Tennis before?" she uttered.

Nanjiro smiled back at her and Ryoga grinned.

"Nah, yes Saku-chan. Sakuno-chan became a regular when she was a sophomore at junior high. Her grandmother is the coach of your father's team at junior high and since then they became playing buddies." Nanjiro answered.

"Ahh, Saa-chan is so cute and sweet back then. She's quite popular at Seigaku and to other schools. What a great beauty. Isn't chibisuke?" Ryoga chuckled.

"Ow! Uncle! Please tell me how Otou-san and Mama ended up together!" Sakura exclaimed and then giggles. Nanjiro laughed out loud and hitted Ryoga's back.

"That's really funny! I could still remember how the brat made me happy by asking me how to ask a girl for a date!" Nanjiro said still laughing.

"Ouch! That hurts, Oyaji!" Ryoga blurted out.

Ryoma and Seiran looked at them. Seiran seems confused while Ryoma frowned in annoyance.

"Hey, Oyaji, Ryoga. Stop spoiling my daughter's mind." Ryoma commanded.

Nanjiro and Ryoga laugh simultaneously at Ryoma's remark.

"Chibisuke! How dare you accuse me of spoiling my favorite niece's mind!" Ryoga said.

"Hey, weren't saying bad things to her, brat."Nanjiro replied to his younger son." Oi, Seisuke, aren't you interested to know how come your arrogant father ended up with your angelic mother?" He asked to his grandson.

Seiran furrow his brows and stared coldly at his grandfather. 'Why is it that the Echizens are weird?' he thought.

"My name is Seiran, not Seisuke. And for that piece of information, I'm not interested to pick up on others private life." Seiran replied.

Nanjiro frowned.

"But Seisuke is cute! Nah! Why is it that you've got the attitude with your father? Why can't you be sweet and kind like your mother,Saa-chan?" Nanjiro uttured.

Rinko arrived at the scene.

"Like Father, Like Son?" she intercedes.

All of them looked towards her.

"Oh, Rinko dear. Welcome home!" Nanjiro said.

"Now, now, Nanjiro. Why are you bickering to your grandson?" Rinko asked.

Sakura stood from her seat and embraced her grandmother.

"Okaeri, Obaa-san!" she said.

"Thank you, Sakura." Rinko replied. "So Ryoma, why won't you introduce your son to me?" she continued.

Ryoma and Seiran walked toward them and brought down their racquets. Seiran picked up a clean towel from his bag and wiped off the sweat from his face. Ryoma approached his mother and kissed her cheek. He then signaled to Seiran to come to them.

"Seiran come here and greet your grandmother." Ryoma said.

Seiran obidiently followed his father's command and approached them.

"Konnichiwa, Obaa-sama. My name is Ryuuzaki Seiran. I'm pleased to meet you." Seiran said then bowed to his grandmother.

Rinko stretched an arm and touched Seiran's brown locks. She stared down meeting his amber eyes which are prominent to the Echizens' looks.

"Oh, dear please omit that high honorifics. Just call me Obaa-san."Rinko said. Seiran nodded back at her and flashed a smile.

"Oh, you resembles your father a lot. You're undeniably an Echizen child." Rinko continued.

"Anyway, Ryoma, why is it that Seiran still uses Saa-chan's Family name? You're married, right? Seiran must use the Echizen's name now."

"Sakuno's father requested that Seiran must resume using Ryuuzaki as his family name. There are some legal issues at the part of the Ryuuzakis since Seiran is the next heir of their Ryuuzaki Zaibatsu." Ryoma explained.

Ryoga's eyes widened and stood suddenly from his seat.

"What? Ryuuzaki Zaibatsu? You don't mean that our sweet Sakuno is part of a mafia family!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Nanjiro, Rinko and Ryoma gave him confuse looks. Seiran stood silently and listen to their conversations. Sakura just blinked her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean, Ryoga? Do you know something about Ryuuzaki Zaibatsu?" Ryoma asked.

Ryoga cleared his throat and sighed. He nodded at Ryoma. He looked to his nephew then turned his eyes to his brother.

"Well, Ryuzaki Zaibatsu is owned by Ryuuzaki Ichiro, the head of the main clan of the Ryuzakis. Ryuzaki Clan is a part of a mafia affiliation world wide. As far as I know, the clan is divided on two parts, the one called the main family and the other one the branch family. The Main Family have the whole control to the clan, its wealth and businesses. Only from the main family, a successor will rise to the throne. The branch family serves as the protector and loyal servants to the main family. Any rebellion started from the branch family will surely leads to massive deaths to the branch family inflicted by the main family." Ryoga explained.

"Sakuno came from the main family. She's suppose to be the next heir of the Ryuzaki Zaibatsu but she died before obtaining the position. But she left a legitimate successor which is Seiran." said Ryoma.

"You must be careful to Seisuke, Chibisuke. I heard a rumour that Hinamori family which is part of their branch family is planning a rebellion to the Ryuzakis since Sakuno's death left them without a heir." Ryoga warned. "Why can't the Ryuzakis proclaim Seisuke as their heir? It would hinder the rebellion within their clan? Oh, can't believe that our sweet Sakuno is a mafia girl." Nanjiro intercedes.

"Yes, Ryoma. That would be better. Sei-kun is their legal heir. Maybe they just need some formalities to stop the rebellion." Rinko said.

"Ryuuzaki Ichiro said that his half brother, Hinamori Kazuya is planning to assasinate who ever rises as the next heir. He's planning to take over the Ryuzaki Zaibatsu using the reason of unavailability of a legitimate heir." Ryoma said.

They all fell silent and their eyes suddenly shifted towards Seiran. Nanjiro raised a brow to his grandson.

"You don't seems afraid or bothered by the threat in your life." he said.

Seiran sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not surprised. I'm fully aware of these clan's issues and stuffs like that. I knew Okaa-san forsee this before and formulated a plan to divert Hinamori's plan. He already tried to kill her before but always unsuccessful. Okaa-san is a good tactician so I knew something's up at this moment." Seiran replied. He looked at his father and frowned. "Otou-san, let's resume to our match. I don't want to talk about these stuffs." he requested.

Ryoma nodded back to his son and took his racquet. They walked back at the court and prepared themselves for their match.

"Now, do you have any idea how will you defeat me, Seiran?" Ryoma asked.

Seiran smirked back to his father and squeezed the ball in his right hand.

"I'm planning to use my new techniques that I've formulated to use for the incoming Kantou Tournament." he replied.

Seiran tossed the ball to the air and jumped. He stretched his arms and legs and aimed for the ball with high accuracy and power. He hitted the ball and it swiftly moved across the court towards Ryoma. The direction of the ball is unpredictable because of its irregular direction patterns. Ryoma predicted that the ball will aimed at his left and positioned himself to the left side. Surprisingly, when Ryoma is about to hit the ball with his racquet, it changed its direction to his right and hitted the floor. The ball momentarily spin before it aim for Ryoma's face. But before it hit his face, Ryoma swung his racquet and hitted it. The ball moved across the court but didn't passed on the net. It hitted the net and fell on Ryoma's side court.

"What was that?" Ryoga asked.

"A variation of Twist serve?" Sakura asked.

Nanjiro crossed his arms and smirked.

"Nice. A serve where Somei Yoshino Serve and Twist Serve are combined. Seisuke is a genius." Nanjiro said.

"Not bad, Seiran. I see. You're improving." Ryoma commented while smirking at his son.

"That's my Ginryu Serve." Seiran said with pride.

They continued to play and the match ended up at 6 games to 1, in Ryoma's favor.

"You just wait. I'll definitely beat you, Echizen Ryoma." said Seiran.

"Mada mada dane, Seiran." Ryoma replied flashing one of his infamous smirks.

...

**Six months have passed after Sakuno's death...**

Seiran rested his head at his arms as he slumpered himself under the Sakura tree at the backyard of his mother's cafe. The Cafe is now owned by him but is managed by his godmothers Momoshiro An and Horio Tomoka. He weekly visits the cafe to check how things going with it. He's just twelve years old and too young to manage the cafe but as its new owner, he must keep an eye and tried to have some hands on in managing it with the help of his godmothers.

Seiran felt an intruder came at his resting place. He opened one of his eyes but still not moving from his laying at the ground. He saw his best friend, Kei sat beside him. Kei put down his soccer ball beside him.

"What's the matter, Seiran? Why are you here all alone?" Kei asked.

Seiran groaned and closed his eyes.

"I'm trying to take a nap but you've disturbed me." Seiran replied.

Kei laughed loudly beside him."Now, Seiran. Don't lie to me. Something's going on on your complex mind." Kei said.

Seiran opened his eyes and sat. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"I just remembered something painful." he said.

Kei blinked then put his hand on the front of his mouth.

"Oh no! Seiran-sama engaged himself to some dirty acts?" Kei uttered imitating Seiran's fan girls' voice.

Seiran sweatdropped and hitted Kei's head."Ouch! That hurts, Seiran-sama!" Kei blurted out still imitating the fan girls.

"Baka! I didn't mean something like that! You pervert!" Seiran replied.

"Seriously, what is it, Seiran?" Kei asked rubbing the back of his head hitted by Seiran.

"It's about Okaa-san. I remembered those last day we've spent with her and those first days we continued to live on without her. That was really devastating to us. Otou-san almost lost his hope to continue living. Sakura became sensitive and less energetic. And to me it has a very big impact." Seiran answered.

Kei nodded at him and cupped his chin with one of his hands.

"Yeah, that's really predictable. You used and you've grown up at her side and care. She's everything you had before." Kei said.

Seiran stood and put his hands in his side pockets. He stared above to see the sakura petals falling from the branches of the trees.

"That's true. I was really devastated back then. I felt I was all alone by myself with noone to be with. Then I saw Otou-san and Sakura grieving with me. It was then I realize how my mother means to them especially to Otou-san." he said.

"How's your relationship with your father? Are you still mad at him?" Kei asked.

Seiran shook his head and smile.

"Nope. We're doing fine. I just find it some kinda funny. I discovered we've lots in common." Seiran answered then chuckled.

Kei stood from his seat and picked up his soccer ball. He tossed it in the air and caught it with his both hands.

"I see so the three of you has started to moved on from Auntie's death." Kei said.

Seiran's face became somber. He felt his body stiffened at the ground he's standing of.

"No. We've never dared to live a day without her. For us, she's still with us, guiding and looking out at us. Do you know how we said good morning to her picture every time we ate our breakfasts? I find it weird but Otou-san placed some Okaa-san's pictures at different areas within our house. When we arrived home from outside, she always greet us welcome home and we would say "Tadaima" to her. We felt she's still with us. I can never live a day without her." Seiran murmured.

Kei stopped playing with his soccer ball and stared at Seiran's somber face. Suddenly, he threw the ball hardly at Seiran's face.

"Don't cry, Seiran-sama!" Kei blurted out.

Seiran caught the ball with his hands and send it back to Kei's face much powerful that made Kei fell in the ground.

"What's that for? It hurts you know!" Seiran yelled to Kei. He's obviously caught off guard when Kei assulted him.

"Duh! I'm just trying to cheer you up!"Kei yelled."That's obviously not the cheering way I needed!" Seiran yelled back.

"I'll surely take a photo of yours if your nose bleeds then I'll send it to your freaking fan girls!" Kei blurted out.

"You stink! You're cell phone doesn't even have a camera so you can't do that!" Seiran exclaimed.

"You stink! I'll use your cell phone camera to take the photos were your nose is bleeding and send it to your fan girls!" Kei yelled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kei's younger sister, Ai appeared and punched his stomach.

"Hey, Onii-chan! Stop bickering with Ryuuzaki-kun!" Ai said.

Seiran blinked and calmed himself.

"Ow, thanks for saving me, Momoshiro-chan." Seiran said.

"What the two of you talking about anyway?" Ai asked.

Kei brushed off the dirt from his shirt and he and Seiran stared at each other.

"Ahh... Something painful?" Seiran uttered.

Ai blinked and put both her hands in front of her mouth.

"Oh my Gosh! Something's indecent?" Ai blurted out.

Seiran sweatdropped and Kei laughed out loud.

"Why does it always end up with that?" Seiran asked.

"I told you! We've dirty minds!" Kei said and then laughs.

"Anyway, where's Sakura-chan, Ryuzaki-kun?" Ai asked.

"I saw her at Mom's office, Ai. Maybe she's still with her." Kei answered.

"Thanks, nii-chan!" Ai said then runs away.

"Hmm... That's good. She's gone. Anyway, how's Sakura and you now?" Kei asked.

"I don't know. I'm still treating her like my own sister."

"But you fell in love with her before, right?"

"Yeah, but she didn't know. It would be better if she didn't know. First of all, I must think of her first as my sister and not a member of the opposite sex. Maybe we're just infatuated to each other. We're still young so it's still possible for us to have a change of heart."

"You told me before that she somewhat resembles your mother. Maybe that's the reason why you're attracted to her before. There's this saying that guys look for a girlfriend who somewhat like his mother, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Seiran answered.

"Seiran-kun! Come here inside! There's someone looking for you!" They heard Kei's mother, An called.

"Hai, Auntie!" Seiran said.

Seiran and Kei went inside a cafe and saw a man with brown hair and red eyes and a woman with long black hair that reached up to her waist and tied on a ribbon in its halfway of her back. She have a pair of purple eyes. They're talking to Ryoma, Shusuke and Kunimitsu. The two of them stood when they saw Seiran approached them.

"Good afternoon, Young Master Seiran. My name is Asagiri Mayuki and this is my partner, Kobayashi Sumaru. We're sent here by the Ryuuzakis to serve as your bodyguards." the black haired woman said with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Young Master Seiran." Sumaru said.

Seiran sat beside his father and nodded at them. "Good afternoon." he replied.

"Please excuse me for a while. I needed to go to the washroom." Mayuki said. "Yes, you may Mayuki-san." Shusuke replied.

Mayuki smiled and stood from her seat. She walked beside Seiran's seat carefully. Seiran's eyes widened. A familiar scent passed on his nose. He suddenly stood up which surprised the others. Mayuki stopped on her tracks and turned her head to Seiran.

"Seiran?" He heard his father asked.

Seiran turned his gaze to Mayuki.

"Mayuki-san?" he confusedly called.

"Yes, Young Master?" Mayuki replied.

Seiran mouthed something to Mayuki that the others didn't understood. Mayuki plastered a wide sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, Seiran." she replied.

Seiran's eyes turned wider and looked more confused than before. His jaws dropped and he seems in shock.

"Sly Witch." Seiran finally uttered.


	13. Chapter 13 The Distress

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 13: The Distress**

...

His two amber eyes stared back at her violet colored pair of eyes. Her long straight black tresses softly sways at the gusts of the wind. They were standing at the same Sakura tree behind the café. The Sakura petals are falling silently from the branches. His face is frigid and cold. He seems confused and worried. The Woman at front of him gave her a sweet smile. He brushed off his brown locks as they were messed up in his face. He took a sighed and resigned himself. He finally knew who she is. It's been a week since he met her again. After sometime of observing her these past few days, he discovered this unbelievable fact. The Woman that he'd known all his life. How could it be possible that she's in his front now? Isn't she's suppose to be dead? He stares at her. Her look must be changed by now, but some habits and attitude had remains.

She looked back at him. How long since the last time she saw him? A half year? It must have been a long time. She looked at him with longing and loving eyes. Those past months are really hard for her. She must take all the pain alone. She decided to left them to gamble with the death bringer. She was supposed to be death but now she's back but couldn't claim to live her previous life. Being caught in disguise by her own son is absolutely out of her plans. Since she survived and lived after that low survival chance operation six months ago, she decided to live by herself as the new mistress of the Ryuzaki Zaibatsu. She watched her family actions from afar. Glad that her family is now coping and moving on in their lives without her, she decided to spent her remaining years to protect her family especially her son who is the next heir of the Ryuuzaki Zaibatsu.

"Are you mad at me, Seiran?" she asked his son.

Seiran shooked his head and sighed.

"No, Okaa-san. I just don't understand." He replied.

The Sweet smile from her face vanished and she seated under the tree.

"You mustn't call me Okaa-san anymore." she said sternly.

Seiran raised a brow on her.

"Why can't I? You're my mother. Isn't right to call you my mother?" Seiran asked.

She frown at him.

"It would be dangerous for the both of us if they find me alive and you as my legitimate son." she replied.

Seiran sat beside her and watches the cloud passed through the bright sky.

"Mayuki-san? Now, my mother would be a stranger to me? Is this what you really wanted, Okaa-san?" Seiran uttured.

Her eyes stares at the ground. Her face is in somber look. Silence fell upon them.

"No." she finally said. "But I haven't any choice." she continued.

"How come that you're still alive?" Seiran asked.

She smiled bitterly and stares at the sky.

"For the last time, Seiran, Rui-sama saved my life again." she replied.

"Is it true? That he's..."

"Yes, Seiran. Rui-sama is dead." she quickly intercedes.

"I should have known earlier." Seiran said.

She didn't replied and just stares sternly at him.

"Mayuki-san?" Seiran called.

"Yes, Master Seiran?" she answered.

"Is my stubborn mother didn't love my father anymore?" he asked monotonously.

She frowned and looked at him.

"That's impossible. This Sakuno never even dared to dismiss her love for him." she said.

"But you're doing it now!" Seiran blurted out.

She stares and blinked at him.

"No, I am not." she replied.

"You do. Why can't you just tell him that you're still alive and say sorry to him?"

"Easy to say, Hard to do, Seiran."

He shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't think so. I know he'll understand it too." he said.

She closed her eyes. She could still remember those days when they're still together. It has been a long time. She's an ordinary girl who is inlove with his talented boy friend. But now, everything has changed. She's married to him now but her fate won't allow her to live a life she's been dreaming of. As the new mistress of the clan, she has to give up her social life, fame, carreer and family. She also has to give up her love. These are just precautionary steps if she really wants to protect her love ones from the harm.

"I'm bound to suffer like my ancestors, Seiran. Are you mad at me because I'm passing to you the curse of our family?" she sternly asked.

"No, Okaa-san. I'm pleased that I became your son." Seiran said.

She flashed a faint smile at him.

"As long as I am still alive, Seiran. You'll never suffer what's happening to me right now." she said.

...

He looked at the sidecourts and saw her staring at him. Proud eyes and sweet smile can be seen at her face. He just recently won his match at the Kantou Tournament against the ace player of Fudomine, Tachibana Yuri (Kei and Ai's cousin and Son of Tachibana Kippei). He walked towards her.

"Nice match, Seiran. Good job!" she said.

"Arigatou, Mayuki-san." he said and bowed at front of her.

Kei suddenly drags him away from her to join their rejoicing team. The Smile on her vanished and walked away from the courts. She saw a vending machine and decided to take some drink. She took some coins from her pocket and realized it doesn't suffice. She frowned in disappointment.

"You want some drink?" she heard a question at her back. She turned around to see who is it. It is Ryoma who is staring down at her.

"Hai, Ryoma-dono but it seems my coins are short." she replied.

He took some coins and brought two ponta grape sodas at the machine. He handed to her one of the soda. She blinked at him in surprise before taking the can.

"Uhh... Thanks." she said.

He just gave her an 'Hn' and drunk the cool soda in his can.

"Why do you always drink Ponta?" she asked.

Ryoma stopped drinking and gave her a surprise look.

"Hmm... Let's see." he started to say but he's staring at the sky. "It has a sweet and a bit of bitterly taste. It's cool and refreshing. And also...it is special to me." he continued.

"Special?" she asked. "How come?"

"Because it is the beverage that my wife and I drank when we first met." he replied.

She stared at him and her face turned into crimson color.

"He could still remember that?" she thought.

...

Seiran and Sakura went to their school bus. Kei and Ai followed behind them.

"Ahh! This is a great day! But I'm really tired! I'm hungry!" Kei exclaimed.

"But you've just eaten three hamburgers before your match." Seiran replied as he seated at his place.

"Naah! But that didn't satisfy my appetite, Seiran." Kei replied.

Ai and Sakura giggled at them. Seiran yawned in boredom and wear off his cap. Suddenly, something's got his attention. A silver jewelry is laying at the next seat of his. It is Mayuki's seat and he knew that if anyone found out about the jewelry, their secret will be revealed. He took the silver necklace and conceals it at the pocket of his jersey jacket. He stood up and walked towards the door of the bus.

"Seiran-kun, where are you going?" he heard his sister asked.

"Mayuki-san." he said before leaving.

He went back at the courts to see if Mayuki is still in their but she isn't. He saw his father and the other former regulars walking back at the school bus.

"Otou-san!" Seiran called.

Ryoma stopped walking and waited for Seiran to approach him.

"What is it, Seiran?" Ryoma asked.

"Where's Mayuki-san?" Seiran replied.

"She went to the convinience store. She said she needed to buy something." Ryoma said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream coming from the school bus. It is Sakura's scream. They all run towards the bus and sees eight men wearing black suits inside of it. One man is gripping Sakura's hair tightly while a gun is pointing at her head.

"Kei! Ai!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Ryoma blurted out.

"Ryuuzaki Seiran. Come with us if you don't want to see these kids die in here." the man said. Another man came to the front door and pointed a gun towards Seiran.

Ryoma took Seiran's arm and shielded himself at his front.

"Seiran, don't go with them." Ryoma said.

Seiran looked at Sakura who is crying with frightened eyes. Ai is embracing his brother and sobbing at his side.

"Okaa-san. Please take care." Seiran thought. He sighed and walked at the front of his father.

"Seiran!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"I'm going with you. Please don't hurt anyone here." Seiran said to the men.

"No, Seiran." Ryoma said.

Seiran bowed his head slightly. He then turns his body to face his father. He took his right hand and took something from his jersey's pocket. He placed the silvery at his hand.

"Please give it to Mayuki-san." Seiran whispered.

Ryoma take a look at the necklace at his hand. His eyes widened. He notice the familiar necklace.

"But this is..."

"Asagiri Mayuki is my mother. She's Ryuuzaki Sakuno in disguise. I'm going with these men to save my friends' lives. Please don't let her bear the pain and guilt on her own, Otou-san. Please understand." Seiran whispered to his father.

Ryoma is in shock. He couldn't believe what his son told him. He didn't even noticed that Seiran walked towards the bus. The man who is holding Sakura grabbed Seiran and pulled him inside the bus. The other man pointed his gun towards Ryoma.

"Fool." the man said.

Seiran's eyes widened as he saw the other man aiming at his father.

"NO!" Seiran screamed.

A gunshot was heard from the scene. The man fell dead inside the bus. Mayuki appeared at the back at the former regulars with a gun in her hands.

"Get moving!" a loud command heard inside the bus. The bus started and quickly drives away at the scene.

"Seiran! Sakura!" Mayuki screamed and then runs at the way that the bus taken. Ryoma runs and followed her.

"Sumaru! Call the back ups. Quick!" Tezuka commanded.

Mayuki runs quickly but the bus drives faster until she couldn't follow it any longer.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

"Asagiri-san! Relax we'll find a way to help them." Ryoma said to her.

She gritted her teeth in dismay.

"You're telling me to relax when Seiran and Sakura's life is in danger? What kind of father are you, Ryoma?" she yelled.

Ryoma clenches his fist and looked at her sternly. Mayuki noticed the sudden change at his face.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-dono. I shouldn't say those words to you." Mayuki said.

"Sakuno." Ryoma uttered and staring directly at her violet eyes.

Mayuki's eyes widened. Her jaws dropped in surprised. She stared back at him with surprised eyes.

"Ryoma..." she finally said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 14: The Other Side of Ryuzaki Sakuno**

...

**Two months before Ryoma and Sakuno met at the train station..**

She turns around and sees him staring back at her. 'What's the matter?'she thought. No one can stop her now. She already decided to move to Japan and there's no turning back as of this frowns and he know what it meant. He's sitting at her study table awkwardly. He sighed to himself and cupped his chin with his right hand.

"You don't have to watch me pack my things, Nii-chan. I know you'll miss me." she said.

"Naah.. Didn't I have any rights to see if you're doing just fine, li'l sis?" he said then grins back at her.

Sakuno stopped and put down the dress on her hand to her bed and smiled back to her brother.

"But you could always go to Japan to visit me. I'm sure Kaede-nii will allow you to go." Sakuno replied.

Ryuzaki Owaru raised a brow to his younger sister and frowns.

"I am not at the right place to decide about that, Saa-chan." A cold and strong manly voice intercedes their conversation.

Sakuno and Owaru turn their heads to the direction of where the voice came from and sees their older brother standing at the door frame of Sakuno's room.

"Kaede-nii-chan." Sakuno uttured. Ryuzaki Kaede shares the same reddish brown eyes and hair with his younger siblings. He's the first child in the main family which made him the heir to be the next leader of the whole Ryuzaki Family. Kaede is a sixteen year old lad with a cold and stoic handsome face and well build body frame (comparable to Tezuka Kunimitsu). He has a strong and dominant personality. Kaede is a true blue genius that his IQ surpasses other members of their family. Despite his cold attitude towards others, Kaede is a very responsible and protective big brother to his younger siblings especially to their sister, Sakuno. He always keeps an eye and tracks them to make sure they're free from any harm or danger. These attitude of him started when their mother, Ryuzaki Sayu died from a certain type of leukemia (which Sakuno suffered the same disease years later) when he was seven years old, Owaru at six, and Sakuno at the age of three.

On the other hand, Ryuzaki Owaru is a fifteen year old happy-go-lucky type of kid. Unlike his older brother, Kaede, Owaru isn't a geeky type. He may have an above average IQ compared to other kids at his age but he doesn't have any interest about books and studying. He loves to take a nap wherever he could and always eats whatever Sakuno cooked or prepared for them. Owaru is the athletic one than his siblings. He loves sports and plays a lot of it. He always argued to his brother due to the pranks he always did at their mansion but still shares a good buddy-brother relationship with him. Like Kaede, Owaru held a lot of care and tends to be over protective to Sakuno.

The last child within the Ryuzaki Main Family is Ryuzaki Sakuno. She's the Princess of the Clan. She's a late bloomer according to her older brother, Kaede. People within their clan think that she isn't special unlike her two brothers. Unbeknownst to them, Kaede and Owaru discovered her true capabilities. Sakuno is an inborn math wizard and a formidable tactitian. She just didn't like fame and unnecessary attentions from everyone which leads her to be come a shy little girl. Sakuno's dream is to live a normal life outside the clan's grips and consequences. Being part of a wealthy family has a lot of disadvantages to her. She wasn't allowed to go outside their premises without her personal bodyguards and maids. She felt all alone. If it wasn't of her two brothers maybe she's living in a lifeless world now.

Kaede and Owaru are aware of her dreams. They also shares the same dream but their birth had bind the three of them in their fates as the heirs of the Ryuuzakis. They learned that their paternal grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire is the very first one to break the tradition within their family. Sumire is the Lady of the clan but she left her position and her fifteen year old son, Ichiro to them and went back to Japan to live a peaceful and normal life that she wants. Sakuno decided to follow the footsteps of her grandmother and stands on her own decisions. Their father disagreed to her wish to go to Japan and live with her grandmother but with the insistent of her two brothers, their father finally agreed in a deal that when Sakuno come at the right age, she'll go back to France to fulfill her duties as an heir of Ryuzaki Zaibatsu.

"Won't he allow you to come to see me?" Sakuno asked Kaede.

"I don't think so. You must know by now how we live in this household for the past years." Kaede replied.

Sakuno gave him a faint smile.

"You don't have to worry, Saa-chan. This brother of yours will surely find a way to see you." Owaru said.

"We will find a way." Kaede agreed.

"Am I too selfish, Nii-chan? This would be the first time I'll go away from the two of you." Sakuno asked somberly.

"No. You're just trying to fulfill your dreams. Maybe someday, I would be strong enough like you and try to have a normal life outside this mansion." Owaru said.

"Live a life to the fullest, Saa-chan. You knew I could never have a simple and normal life. Please fulfill a dream I couldn't reach and be happy, Sakuno." said Kaede.

"Hai, Owaru-nii, Kaede-nii. Doumo Arigatou." Sakuno replied.

...

The rain is falling hard outside and it seems it would continue until tomorrow afternoon. He looked outside the window and sees the raindrops hitting the concrete driveway and the plants around the area. It almost midnight and they aren't any news of whereabouts of the kidnapped children. Ryoma kept his attention to the conversation within the room. He looked at his left side and sees Mayuki commanding and arguing with the communication officers of the Ryuzaki Family. He looked at her face and sees her purple eyes nearly droopy because of tiredness and exhaustion.

"The School Bus had been traced near at the Chiba Area. We'll continue investigating and infiltrating Hinamori's Command Center to find Master Seiran and his friends. " Sumaru reported to Mayuki.

"Please give me an updated report every hour. I expect that before the sun rises, we'll know the exact location of the children." Mayuki replied.

"Yes, Mayuki-sama. As you wished." Sumaru said. He bowed in front of her and leaves the room.

"I'll never forgive them if something's wrong happened to my children." Momoshiro blurted out.

"The Ryuuzaki Family wants to apologize for this event, Momoshiro-san. Rest assured to know that we're doing our best to save the children." Mayuki said apologetically.

"Nya! I'm just wondering." Kikumaru said.

Ryoma raised a brow but didn't say anything.

"Me too. I'm kinda confused. Why is it that Shusuke, Kunimitsu and Kaouru seem to be involved with this family conflicts?" Oishi asked.

Shusuke revealed his sapphire colored eyes. Kunimitsu seems unaffected and Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. Sadaharu touches the bridge between his eyeglasses.

"It isn't only them are involve. Takashi and I are also involved to the Ryuzaki Family. Shusuke's and Kunimitsu's Family had been serving the Ryuuzaki Family as one of their branch family. Kaoru recently joined the private army of the Ryuzaki due to my insistent. Takashi's family is an affiliated family of the Ryuzakis." Sadaharu explained.

"Oh, so that leave the three of us, I mean, Eiji, Ryoma and I aren't involved." Oishi replied.

"No. Ryoma is involved. Don't forget he's Sakuno-chan's husband and Seiran-kun's father." Kaoru intercedes.

"Right." Takashi said. "Now I think we should try to take a rest for now. It seems everyone of us especially Asagiri-san is exhausted." he continued.

"I agree." said Shusuke.

... She stares at the falling raindrops outside her window. Her shoulder lenght reddish brown hair softly flows at her back and her eyes shine somberly.

"Kaede-nii-chan, Owaru-nii, Rui-sama. Please tell me want to do. I don't want to lose anyone again." she murmured.

"I've already tainted my hands with blood. I went against my own principle. I killed a man who tried to kill Ryoma. Now, I'm just a mere murderer. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose Seiran. Kaede-nii-chan, please help me to have a nice different point of view with regards to this. Owaru-nii, please help me to have enough strenght to protect the lives of my remaining love ones. Rui-sama, please... please help me to keep myself alive."

Tears from her eyes flows on her cheeks.

...

"I can't believe it. Sakuno-sama is married to the Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma!" Ryoma heard one of the servants said outside his designated room.

"Shh... don't say it at loud. Mayuki-sama might punish us." Other one says.

"How is she anyway? I heard they summoned Dr. Terada because she's in pain."

"I don't know. She's enduring all the pain she's suffering lately. That's isn't really nice. She isn't really recovered yet from her operation."

Ryoma opened his door which surprised the two servants.

"Where is she?" Ryoma asked monotonously.

...

Ryoma walked to the dark hallway within the Ryuzaki Mansion. His footsteps are firm but silent like his mood showing at his face. He turned left and sees the room he's been searching for. He knock on the door twice before entering the room. The room's ambiance is dark and cold. There is only a dimlight can be shown within. He saw the canopy of the big bed at the center of the room. Raindrops can be heard outside as the thunder flashes its at the dark sky.

"Ryoma?" He heard a feminine voice. "What are you doing here?" she continued. "We have to talk, Sakuno." He replied.

A shadow emerged from the one side of the bed and approaches him. A light flashes from the outside and he saw the long brown tresses flowing at her side with her brown eyes staring and shining somberly back at him.

"Of course. This is inevitable isn't?" Sakuno said.

She sat at the couch near her and lifted slowly the hem of her long white nightgown. He walked near her but stopped and stood opposing her position.

"Tell me. Why did you deceive this husband of yours?" Ryoma asked.

"I didn't really have any intention to deceive you, Ryoma?" she quickly replied.

"So how come you are still alive? What happened to you that night?"

Ryoma heard her sighed and sees her closed her eyes.

"That was a terrible night. Rui-sama purposely gave up his chance to live just to save me. Do you know how hard it is for me? To have a life with exchange to the life of others? Do you know how hard it is for me to gamble to the death with only a twenty percent success of the operation? It is hard. It is painful. For the third time, I lose someone so precious to me."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't want to see you suffer any longer because of me. The Operation's success rate was very low. I don't want you to endure the pain for such a long time. It would be better for me if you wouldn't see me die."

"How am I suppose to go on in my life now? With Seiran and Sakura's lives in danger, I don't know what would happen to us right now."

"Ryoma, listen. I promise I'll make sure Seiran would be saved by us. But promise me this one to me..."

"What is it?"

"Keep Seiran away from me and to our family."

"Why?"

"So he won't suffer the way I do. I'll make sure he would have a normal life and make the clan much better before his succession."

"How about us?"

Sakuno stares back at him. She lowers her head so he won't see her teary eyes.

"It's the end for us, Ryoma. After this problem solved, I want to file a divorce." she replied.

...

"Seiran-kun, where are we now?" Sakura asked while clinging to her brother's arm. She's been crying at his side for sometime. They were in a dark room but Seiran could hear the rain from the outside. He looked at his side and sees the two Momoshiros sitting at each other side.

"I don't know, Sakura. But have faith. I know she'll find a way to save us." Seiran replied.

"Who is she?" Kei asked.

"Mayuki-san." Seiran replied. They heard the door slowly opened. They turned their attention to the intruder and sees a woman in her sleeping kimono entered the room. She has a shoulder lenght black hair and a pair of green eyes.

"Seiran? Seiran? Are you still awake?" she whispered.

"Yes. Is that you, Akiko-san?" Seiran murmured.

"Hai. Please don't make any noise. We'll plan how to get you away from Papa's army." she said.

...


	15. Chapter 15 Be My Pillar of Support

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 15: Be My Pillar of Support**

...

She walked through the long pathway of the mansion. Her footsteps can be heard with the raindrops from the outside. Akiko went to the left and straightly open the door of her room and locked it. She picked up her phone and dialed the numbers on it. She heard the ring from the other line and impatiently taps her fingers in her desk waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello." she finally heard.

"Mayu, I'd already told them what they must do. I can't guarantee their safety during our escape." she said.

"Right. We'll do our best to catch up on you but..." the other line said.

"What is it?" Akiko asked.

"Please don't let my children on their own. I can't afford to lose anyone of you." Mayuki replied.

Akiko smiled to herself. Certainly, Sakuno is still the same as before.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'll do my best." she replied.

...

Sakura snuggled to Seiran's side while he kept her warm beside him. Seiran touches her head and sighed.

"You couldn't sleep?" Sakura asked him.

"Yes." he said stoicly.

Sakura's gaze soften and clutches his sleeve in her hand.

"Demo, Seiran-kun..." she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Gomen nasai." she said with a sad tone.

Seiran looked down at her and raised a brow.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong." Seiran replied.

"For everything. Besides, I'm the reason why you're here Seiran-kun. If it wasn't for me, we aren't here." she said somberly.

"No. You shouldn't say those words. It's already expected that they would try to do something to eliminate me." Seiran said sternly.

Sakura nodded at him. She gaze up on him meeting his amber eyes.

"You aren't going to die, Seiran." she said. "I'm not going to die, Sakura. We aren't going to die in here." Seiran said. Sakura's face flushed. She noticed their unusual closeness and lean backwards. Seiran was surprised by her sudden action and gave her a confuse look. He noticed her flushed face.

"What's wrong?" Seiran asked.

"Anou... It was just..."

"Don't tell me you are still..."

Sakura closed her eyes and a single tear fell from her right eye.

"Gomen, Seiran-kun. I've tried my best but... I could still feel the same way towards you. I know I shouldn't but how am I suppose to forget these feelings." Sakura said as she opened her eyes once again and her tears flow freely on her cheeks.

...

Mayuki stood firmly at the front of her desk while holding a phone in her right hand. Her eyes almost droopy because of tiredness and lack of sleep. Ryoma looked at her at the corner of his eyes waiting for her to say something. Shusuke look at the couple at his front and then turned his gaze to Kunimitsu who seems aware of his thoughts.

"Atobe-san is coming tonight." Mayuki stated.

"I called him this afternoon and he said that he's willing to assist us." Kunimitsu said.

"Why is it that you couldn't use your own personels?" Ryoma asked.

"It is because that the branch families and our affiliated families might gain suspicious on the main family. We mustn't try to give them any hint that there is a cold war within our family." Shusuke explained.

Ryoma seems convinced and nodded. They heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Mayuki said.

Ten man wearing a familiar black suit came in and bowed in Mayuki's front.

"I see. You're finally complete." she said.

"Mayuki-sama, just say what you wish, and we'll obediently do what you want." one of them said. "Thank you." she replied. "Then you must prepare for tomorrow night. We'll retrieve the children from Hinamori." she added.

"We will, Mayuki-sama."

"I see so you're ready for tomorrow." a voice sprang from the door.

"Keigo-san." Mayuki uttured.

"Ore-sama is willing to assist you. " Keigo blurted out. Mayuki smiled at him and turns around to see the private army she'd formed earlier.

"We're ready for the final battle." she finally said.

...

Ryoma stares at her while she wear off her wig and let her brown hair falls on her back.

"Why are you still in here, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked without looking back at him.

"I certainly didn't agree to what you've said last night." Ryoma said coldly.

"But Ryoma..." she said and faced him.

"No." he said firmly and straight.

She somberly looked away from him.

"I never gonna let you go away once again." he said.

He pulled her into an embrace and buried his face in her crooked neck.

"Whatever happens, I'll stand beside you forever, Sakuno." he whispered to her.

Sakuno cried and sobs silently in his arms. He wiped off her tears and kisses her forehead.

"Don't cry, Sakuno." he said.

"I don't know what else should I do, Ryoma. I'm so sorry." she replied.

"It's alright. Everything will be fine soon. Now, you must sleep." he said.

He took her hand and pulled her towards the bed. She obediently lay herself beside him. Ryoma touches her locks and flashes one of his rare smiles. "Arigatou, Ryoma." Sakuno said before drifting her senses to her sleep.

...

"Be her pillar of support, Ryoma. Sakuno needs you." Kunimitsu said.

"I know but.." Ryoma said.

"But what?" Shusuke asked.

"Tell me, how can I be part of Ryuzaki Family?" Ryoma asked.

Kunimitsu stares at Ryoma then to Shusuke.

"What do you mean, Ryoma?" Shusuke inquired.

"If I have to give up my tennis career for Sakuno and Seiran, I will. If I need to be part of this certain kind of mafia family to protect them. So be it." Ryoma finally declaired.


	16. Chapter 16 Because I love You

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 16: Because I Love You**

...

She clutched her hands in her lap and lowered her head. A pain inside her chest grew as she tried to suppress her feelings for Seiran. An inappropriate love. An obscene feelings. How she deal with these feelings of hers? She well knew she wasn't suppose to love him but she fell in love with Seiran. She took all her efforts to suppress her growing feelings for she thought she might lose a family she'd dreaming of for several years. It felt like she's torn between her love for Seiran or the dream family she'd yearning for.

Seiran stared at her at the corner of his eyes. He leaned his back at wall behind him and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and thought about his feelings for Sakura. He knew it well. He likes the girl since they first met but after discovering that she's the adopted daughter of his father, he tried to neglect his growing feelings. To keep such feelings for his sister is indecent and he knew it is immoral. Somehow, he thought that if only Sakura isn't his sister, they haven't anything to worry about. When she told him she likes him, his heart seemed to jump with joy but was suddenly shattered by the fact that they're siblings. With his heart broken, Seiran decided to put himself to sidelines not wanting to ruin his new family.

He rose from his seat and crawled towards the place where Sakura seated. Sakura lifted her gaze and met his cat like amber eyes.

"What is it, Seiran-kun?" she whispered.

Seiran moved his face closer to hers. Sakura held her breath and her face flushed at their close proximity.

"Gomen,Sakura." he whispered back. She was surprised. He just have called her in her name without honorifics. He kissed her softly in her cheek and pulled her into an embrace.

"Please forget about this." he said.

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his embrace. She knew now that he loves her but still she knew well that their family is more important than their indecent love to each other.

"I'll keep this memory inside of my heart forever." she told herself.

...

"Three teams will go to the eastern part of the mansion. According to our resources, their securities change every 10 minutes. Don't let yourself be trapped by them. Understood?" Kaoru told the plan to his co-former regulars.

They nodded back at him in agreement while their eyes were fixed on the blue print of the Hinamori Mansion. Mayuki tapped the pen she was holding on her hand. She turned her gaze to the next page of the blue print.

"Seiran and Sakura will escape from the fifth floor of the Mansion. Someone must take them away from the area as soon as possible." She said firmly.

"I can handle that. Let me do it." Ryoma intercede.

Mayuki stared at him sternly.

"It is dangerous for you." she told him but he stood on his words.

"No. This is final. I'll take my children." Ryoma replied.

They stared back to each other seriously. Mayuki sighed in defeat.

"All right. Do what you want to do." she finally said.

...

"Kunimitsu. Shusuke." Keigo called. "They're coming." he said.

Kunimitsu put his right hand in his side pocket. Shusuke revealed his cerulean eyes and smiled.

"I see. So those two will come out. They really get pumped and motivated when the issue is about their sister, Sakuno." Shusuke replied. Keigo grinned back and brushed his hair with his hand.

"You know how those three are close to each other. Those two had concealed themselves from her to protect her from afar. But the war inside the family must put to an end." he stated.

...

"We can do this. Right, Ryoma?" she asked while she stares out of the window.

"Yes." he replied as he rested his chin in her shoulder and coiled his arms on her small waist.

"If it wasn't for me, you and Seiran aren't..." she started to say but was hindered by Ryoma.

"Don't you ever blame yourself, Sakuno. Seiran and I never blame you for our pains." he said.

She turned around and met his gaze. She gave her a worried look and her grip to his arms tighten.

"Ryoma. Our life can never be normal." she said sarcastically but her smile is fake. Ryoma smirked back on her.

"Having a tennis star as your husband? Having a mafia girl as my wife? Do you really think we would have a normal life like the others?" he asked.

Sakuno chuckled at his remark.

"I don't know what's the worst of the two." she replied with a genuine smile.

"Being chased with crazy fan girls or men in black who are ready to shot their guns to you?" he asked.

Sakuno thought for awhile before bursting into laughter.

"Neither of the two." she answered back. She parted herself from his arms and took one of his hand to hers.

"Let's go, Anata. We're gonna pick up our two little cute babies from my enemy's den." she said.

...

When the dawn came, Seiran woke up Sakura who was sleeping soundly in his side. Sakura woke up and then went to their friends. She found them already awake. They stood up from the floor and pick up their remaining things with them. They walked silently through the door and looked at the empty halls of the mansion. Ai grabbed an arm of his older brother and walked beside him with a worried face.

"Stay beside me, Ai." Kei whispered to his sister. She nodded in response and follow his trails.

Seiran walked silently leading their way. He took a loose powder from Sakura's bag and splashed it on the floor. He warned his companions to avoid stepping on the tiles that differ in color. All the tiles on the floor are color white but when some tiles were had a direct contact with the powder it turns pinkish.

"How did you know that, Seiran-kun?" Kei asked.

"Our ancestral mansion at Paris already had sensory tiles like that. It is for surveillance." he whispered back.

They walked carefully through the safe tiles and passed a great hall. A gunshot made them halt. The grip of Sakura's hand tightened in Seiran's shirt. Seiran turned his head and met Kei's purple eyes staring at him seriously.

"What was that?" Kei asked.

"Ryuzaki's private army. They're here to retrieve us." Seiran replied.

"That's great! We're safe now." Ai interceded.

Seiran frowned in disagreement. Sakura's brown eyes stared at him worriedly.

"I don't think so. We're in a battlefield." Seiran finally said.

...

"Okay. We have some rules." Keigo said with his famous smirk. "Ore-sama will guide you throughout this battle."

"We're going into pairs. If you ever encountered something relevant information, tell with the use of the communication deviced on your suits." Inui said while adjusting his rectangular eyeglasses.

"I'll go with Kunimitsu." Shusuke said.

"Momo will be paired with Kaidou. Eiji will go with Oishi. Taka and I will joining together. Ryoma and Mayuki are paired up." Inui showed the the team list.

"Ore-sama will go with them." Keigo said then pointed to the two private army members. "Okay. Let's go." Ryoma said. "Don't let your guards down. We can't afford to lose." Tezuka said before joining the whole retrieval team on their way inside the Hinamori Mansion.

...

"Where's Akiko-san? She's supposed to be here." Seiran said as he looked around of the empty room Akiko mentioned in their plan. It is in the fifth floor of the mansion and the way toward it is so hard to pass. They managed to go and passed all the security devices implanted in the hallway that is why Seiran wondered why does Akiko had told them to go on that room.

Suddenly, the dark room were lightened and surprised them. They protected their eyes from the sudden light with their arms. They heard a chuckle and turned their heads on its direction. Their faces were covered with shock and dismay as they saw Akiko who was supposed to be the one to help them sneak at the mansion.

"You're just like your mother, Seiran. Easy to persuade." she said with an evilly grin.

"Traitor." Seiran uttered glaring at her with his amber eyes. She laughed out loud at his response.

"Echizen Seiran. You're one of a kind." she said. "I guess you've got your attitude from your father." she added.

He furrow his brows in confusion which makes her smirk.

"If you think you could fool me like what you did to that Old Man, then you're absolutely wrong. I knew all the necessary information that I needed to claim the Ryuzaki Zaibatsu." Akiko stated. She leaned her back into her seat and entertwined her hands.

"You want to overtake the Ryuzaki Zaibatsu all to yourself?" Seiran asked.

She smiled.

"Of course. I can't wait any longer. After I kill you, I'll kill the old man." she said.

The door of the room opened and Ryoma with Mayuki came inside. They looked at the children and approached them. Ryoma protectively covered the children while Mayuki confronted the smiling Akiko.

"Akiko. You're such a painstaking bitch. You're a traitor!" Mayuki hissed.

"Sakuno-chan." Akiko smiled to her. "It's been a long time." she said with a tinge of hate in her eyes.

"Sakuno? Mama?" Sakura asked while she stares at the back of Mayuki.

Mayuki wore off her black hair revealing his bouncy wavy brown hair. Sakuno gasped and her eyes widened.

"Mama.." she whispered.

"You're going to die with your children so I'll tell you a little secret, Sakuno." Akiko said. She rose from her seat and crossed her arms at her chest.

"I killed your beloved brothers." she declared.

Sakuno's eyes widened at her revelation. The faces of her departed brothers passed in her mind. She lowered her head and gritted her teeth.

"Ryoma, take away the children with you." Sakuno said monotonously.

"But Sakuno..." Ryoma objected.

"Please Ryoma." She murmured.

She took a teargas from her pouch bag and threw it on the floor.

"Run! Take the children and I will cover you up!" Sakuno shouted.

"You can't get away from me, Sakuno!" Akiko exclaimed as the room started to fill up with the gas.

Ryoma took his gun from his back and guided the children out of the room. He ruined all the surveillance camera as they passed through the hallway. Sakuno wielded her two gun and followed them shortly. A gunshot was heard and she evaded it swiftly. She shot back and shielded herself behind the wall.

"Sakuno!" Akiko screamed. She shot several more bullets at her as she tried to shorten the distance between them.

"Ryoma. Leave the mansion immediately. The bomb will explode after 5 minutes!" Sakuno told her husband before parting to them so she may lure Akiko away from them.

"Hurry, Seiran!" Ryoma said and grabbed an arm of his son.

Sakuno run toward the control room of the mansion. She knocked down all the staffs within the room and looked at the monitors. She saw Ryoma and the children reaching an exit of the mansion. To secure that their enemies wouldn't halt their escape, she turned all the laser securities and closed all the possible way towards them. She heard the sliding door opened and she concealed herself in the huge metal machine on her side. Akiko shot and she shot back carefully.

"Damn you, Sakuno! Just die right now!" Akiko shouted.

"You're absurd, Akiko." Sakuno replied.

The Machines were ruined by their constant shots. It was almost a stalement for all their shots haven't any progress until Sakuno was left nothing bullets.

"It's time to die, Sakuno." Akiko said as she pointed her gun toward Sakuno who was slumpered in the floor.

"Not for me, bitch." Sakuro replied. She kicked the gun and it flew away from them. She quickly grabbed the fallen axe that laying beneath the table near her. She threw it with all her strength to Akiko. Akiko's eyes widened as she saw the blade coming fast on her front. It instantly hit her chest and she fell down in her knees. She stared to Sakuno as trying to say something but then fell to the floor dead.

Sakuno rose from being slumpered on the floor. She looked down at the dead body of her cousin. She felt the sting in her gunshot wound in her right shoulder and cringe in pain.

"Too bad, Akiko-san. We treated you like our own sibling." she said.

She turned to her watch and the realized that there's only two minutes left before the bomb exploded.

"Mayuki-san? Where are you? We've already evacuated the mansion." Inui asked.

"I'm coming shortly." she replied and slowly run towards the door leaving the control room under file.

...

They've already left the mansion but still within the premises of the Hinamoris. The Children followed carefully the trails of Ryoma as he made sure that there are no enemies on their way.

"Be alert." Ryoma nodded on the children. They nodded back at him. Sakura looked around them and heard a faint rustling sound coming from the bushes. She stared at it intently and notice an endpoint of the gun concealing within the leave. She followed its direction and saw that it is pointed directly at Seiran. A gunshot was heard from the area with the scream of Sakura.

"Seiran-kun!" she exclaimed. She covered him with her body as she received a fatal wound of her back. Ryoma and the others' eyes widened as they saw Sakura's body falling on Seiran. Ryoma saw the assault and realized where's the killer. He fired his gun towards the bushes and heard him fell down dead.

As soon as he heard her screamed his name, Seiran was instantly drifted into the shock. He stared at the face and reaction as the bullet hit her back. Her eyes widened and stared back at him blankly. A moment later, he saw her falling in his arms.

"Sakura!" he heard his father exclaimed.

He caught her fallen body in his arms and stared down at her meeting her chocolate orbs.

"Why?"" he asked silently.

"Because I love you so." she said before closing her eyes.

A minute later, they heard a loud explosion came from the mansion. They turned their heads and saw that it is ruined and under a huge fire. Ryoma's face turned pale. His face showed worry for his wife.

"Sakuno." he whispered to the air.


	17. Chapter 17 Redemption: The Last Chapter

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Chapter 17: Redemption: The Last Chapter**

...

She stares at them with a blank expression. It couldn't be. They are still alive and yet she'd believe that for several years she's already alone with her son. Their warm gazes set upon her. The pain in her gunshot wound become bearable. A kind of happiness and joy sprouted within her. She rose from the bed and plunged to the arms of her brother. Tears find their way in her pale cheeks and she silently sobs in his shirt.

"Onii-chan." she whispered.

Kaede patted her head and smiled. He looked down on her and met the same colored hazel eyes of hers.

"Sakuno. We're sorry for giving you such problems. We never meant to put you on such torment." Kaede said.

She shook her head and lifted her gaze upon her.

"I don't mind. It doesn't really matter to me. The most important thing is that both of you are alive." she replied.

Kaede smiled and wiped a tear that fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry now, Sakuno. We'll do the rest for you. Now, prepare. The assembly will start within two hours." Owaru said and Sakuno nodded back.

"Hai, Onii-chan. Demo..where's Ryoma and Seiran?" she asked. Owaru gave Kaede a meaningful look and Kaede sighed.

"You need to know something about Sakura-chan, Sakuno." Kaede whispered. She blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong with, Sakura?" Sakuno finally asked.

...

"I never thought this would happen." Sakuno said somberly while she touches the brown locks of the sleeping girl in the bed.

"Neither did I." Ryoma replied to his wife. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched his wife comfort his former adopted daughter. Yes, former. For he'd resigned himself as her legitimate guardian.

"Did Seiran knew about this?" Sakuno asked her husband and saw him shook his head.

"No. He didn't. Sakura.. I mean Kana wished not to inform Seiran about her departure." he answered.

"My daughter." Sakuno said to sleeping Sakura. "I wish I could do something to make you happy."

"I knew she's greatful and pleased that you've treated her like your own child." Ryoma said as he gaze lovingly to his wife. She smiled faintly and looked back at him.

"Like what you did for several years, Ryoma. I can't believe we would've to lose our second child." Sakuno said and cried in Ryoma's arms.

"Sakuno." Ryoma called and she lifted her gaze with teary eyes.

"Ryoma.." she replied between her sobs

"Sakura will always be our daughter whatever happens next." Ryoma stated.

"Of course. She'll always be our little Sakura." she replied.

...

"It can't be. Damn it! All these time you deceived us by being Asagiri Mayuki. So you're really still alive, Ryuzaki Sakuno." Hinamori Kazuya hissed at the brunette haired woman whose seating at the head of the assembly.

"You're plans failed, isn't, Oji-sama?" Sakuno said with an usual smirk on her lips. "Like your daughter's." she added.

Kazuya's eyes sharpened and glares back to Sakuno.

"You killed her." He hissed at her.

"You must be thankful. She'd planned to kill you in her own hands." Tezuka interceded. He's standing at the right side of Sakuno's seat while Fuji stood at her left side.

"And aside for that you abducted our successor." Fuji added revealing his cerulean eyes.

"Is Seiran-dono a legitimate successor?" One of the council member asked.

"He isn't." Hinamori Kazuya stated.

The Council went silent. They looked at Sakuno and then shifted their gaze to the old Hinamori.

"So tell us, Hinamori-san, Why did you abducted Sakuno-sama's only son?" Atobe asked with a smirk. "Atobe-san, I'm afraid to say that maybe you're not suppose to meddle with our family's concern." Kazuya warned.

Keigo arched a brow on him and tilted his seat so he can face Sakuno.

"My Family has a great bond with the whole Ryuzaki clan. Isn't it enough for me to know what's the current status of your clan?" Keigo asked bluntly while giving cold stare to Kazuya.

"Enough. We'll proceed to our agenda." Tezuka stoicly said.

Sakuno looked at the far right side of the room and saw Seiran with her husband, Ryoma standing there, silently listening to the assembly's meeting. She smiled slightly at them. Seiran nodded back and Ryoma gave her a meaningful look.

"Hinamori-san, whether Seiran-dono is a legitimate successor or not, you've commit a criminal act against the main family." A man with black hair and pale skin said. He seems to have a decent position within the council.

"We would like to clarify this. Seiran-sama is the legitimate son of Echizen Ryoma-sama and Ryuzaki Sakuno-sama. Therefore, he's the next in line for the Ryuzaki head." Inui declared.

Kazuya stood from his seat and hitted the table with his hands.

"You're deceiving this whole assembly!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me." Ryoma interceded. The whole members of assembly pay their attentions to him.

"Sakuno is married to me and Seiran became my legitimate child seven months ago." He said with his amber eyes set on his worried wife.

"Souka... I'm officially passing my position to Sakuno then." Ichiro declared.

"Do you think she's suitable enough?" A question rose from the assembly.

"Are you degrading Ryuzaki Sakuno of the main family?" A familiar voice stated. They're turned their heads and saw Kaede and Owaru standing at the frame of the door.

"Kaede-sama! Owaru-dono!" they exclaimed.

Kazuya stood still on his feet but he became paler than usual as he saw the Ryuzaki brothers inside the room.

"Ne, surprised to see us still alive and kicking, Oji?" Owaru asked sarcastically.

"We're on Sakuno's side to aid her with regard to Clan's administration. I can't see why she's not suitable if all these several months you obey in her word in your own accord." Kaede said.

The crowd became silent again and ponder with their own thoughts.

"We agree. Sakuno-sama will be our new mistress." said the so called Tendou-san.

"I second the motion. As Tendou-san has been said, Ryuzaki Sakuno is our new mistress and Officially Echizen Seiran-sama would be our lord next in line." Another member of the council affirmed.

"Matte." Sakuno uttured then stood from her seat. They looked at her and waited for her words.

"About Seiran's position..." she started but was halted by Seiran.

"I'm taking the position and the responsibility." Seiran stated boldly imitating his father's firmness. Sakuno stared back at him in surprise. "Seiran..." she whispered.

"And that is final." Seiran declared.

...

He run fast along the wide corridors of the Ryuzaki Mansion looking for the certain girl that he fell inlove with.

"Sakura, where are you?" he asked mentally.

At the last minute, his mother told him about the void adoption of Sakura making her Yamamoto Kana once again. He was surprised by the revelation and was caught of guard when she told him that she's leaving Japan without his knowledge.

Seiran stopped and panted so hard. Something caught his attention outside and then looked out from the window. He saw Sakura rode inside the car with a somber face.

"Sakura!" Seiran shouted from the top of his lungs. He then start running again.

Sakura heard Seiran's voice and she become startled.

"Mister, please start the car. We have to go." she said to the driver. The driver nodded at her and started the car.

Seiran run faster but the car was too far for him to reach.

"Sakura!" Seiran shouted once again.

Tears fell from her closed eyes as she tried not to look back at Seiran.

"Seiran-kun, I'm so sorry." she said.

...

"We don't have to divorce right?" Ryoma asked his wife and she nodded as response.

"Yes. But I have to go to France, Ryoma. You understand, right?" she asked back.

He buried his face to her crooked neck and she silently moan at his touch.

"Ryoma..."

"I can't believe you'll make me wait for you once again." he said as he plant kisses and suck in her bare shoulder.

"Gomen, Ryoma." she replied while suppressing her moans. Ryoma flashed an evilly smile. He pinned his wife at the bed and smiled at her. Sakuno's face flushed with bright red as she stares back to her husband.

"But tonight, darling. You're mine." he whispered and then kissed her at her lips.

"No, Ryoma." she replied and then chuckled. Ryoma raised a brow and then frowns. She took his face with her own hands and pulled it closer to her own.

"Darling, it's because I'm yours forever." she said and then laughed.

"Yeah, right. Mine. Forever." Ryoma said before making her stop laughing by sealing her mouth with his.

**(A/n: You already know what happened next, right? *laughs*)**

...

"Game and Match! Ryoma Echizen! 6-4!" the umpire declared. The whole audience celebrate for his win.

Ryoma was still in daze. He never thought that he'll win for his opponent is much stronger than he expected. Fortunately, he remembered the last technique Sakuno made. The Ginryu shot. A shot that almost invisible in the naked eye and almost impossible to return. He thanked god for making him win the match.

"Otou-san!" he heard his son called while he run towards him. "Congratulations. That was an excellent game!" Seiran exclaimed.

"Yes, it is Seiran." he replied with a rare smile.

"Oh my God! Is this true? You have a son?" the reporters asked.

"Yes. And I'm happily married to the most beautiful and kindest woman in the world." he revealed before leaving them with Seiran in his side. They went to the locker room and saw Sakuno waiting for them.

"Congrats, Anata." she said shyly and kissed her husband.

"Er... That's so gross. I think I'll wait for you two outside." Seiran said leaving his parents laughing at him.

"He's still not use to see his mom making a lovey dovey scene with his dad." Sakuno said before their son's back disappeared. Ryoma then chuckled at her remark. He pulled his wife to an embrace.

"I missed you." he said then nipped her earlobe.

"Ryoma?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"I have two good news for you." she said. Ryoma then made her free from his arms.

"I'm going back to Japan with you since some matters were settled with regard to Ryuzaki Zaibatsu." she said with a smile.

"And the other one?" Ryoma asked.

She blushed so hard and he wondered why. He heard her took a deep breath and looked at him sternly.

"Mr. Ryoma Echizen. Expect for your third child." he heard her say. He froze at his feet and seemed shock. Sakuno furrow her brows in confusion.

"Ryoma?" she called.

"You mean... you're..." he said with a stutter. Sakuno was amuzed. It's the second time he stutter at her, the first one was when he confessed his profound love for her.

"If you're asking if I am pregnant. Yes, I am, Ryoma." she said bluntly.

He picked her up on the ground and kissed her so hard.

"Thank you, Sakuno. You've made me extremely happy." he whispered at her.

...

"Aren't you excited? Your mom will have a baby soon." Kei asked Seiran on their way to the Seiran's house.

"No." Seiran replied.

"Oh, you're so mean, Echizen-kun. Hey, we're here!" Ai exclaimed.

They were welcomed by Sakuno who was running at the stairway at the front door. It sends cold shivers to Seiran and immediately he approached his stubborn mom.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san and I have told you to be more careful. You're five months pregnant! For Heaven's sake!" Seiran scolded his mother.

"Gomen, Seiran. Oh, you're so sweet." Sakuno replied then patted his head.

"I'm not sweet." Seiran disagreed that made the two Tachibana laughed at him.

"Sakuno-ba-chan, is your baby, a girl or a boy?" Ai asked.

"We don't know. We didn't asked the doctor." Sakuno replied with a smile.

"Ehh? Doushite?" Ai asked again.

"Because whatever gender the baby has, we'll love it with all our hearts. I'm sure the baby would be kind like nii-chan." Sakuno said and then grinned to her son.

"I'm not that kind." Seiran said with a dismay look.

"What's the commotion here? Why is it that there's so many monkeys at the front of my house?" Ryoma asked who just arrived.

"Hey! I'm not a she-monkey. By the way, why is it a Polar bear stands on my lawn? Isn't you're suppose to be in the North Pole trying to make some eskimos?" Sakuno teased back. The children laughed out loud at the scenes.

Ryoma approached his wife and peck her on her lips.

"Just joking, darling. So would you like to tell me what's happening here?" he asked then looked at the children.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san still runs to the stairway!" Seiran exclaimed. Sakuno sweat dropped. Oops...scolding time again, Sakuno, she thought. Ryoma looked at her with piercing amber eyes. He hitted her head gently with a rolled magazine in his hand.

"What did I tell you about running within the house?" Ryoma scolded his.

"Gomen, Ryoma. I just couldn't help it." She replied with a grin.

Ryoma sighed in defeat. Surely, she's still clumsy as ever. He wondered how come she bore Seiran without losing him during her gestation period. He picked up Sakuno from the ground that surprised her. Ryoma opened the door and went inside their house with his wife in his arms.

"You better go inside. You might caught colds if you stay there longer." he called from inside.

"Hai, Otou-san!" Seiran replied.

...

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the sakura petals sway on the gust of wind. Some petals fell freely from the branches of the Somei Yoshino Sakura tree. A familiar person was standing under it and she knew who it is.

"Rui-sama..." she called.

"So, you named your baby after mine." he replied in a manly voice.

"Yes, Rui-sama. His name is Echizen Rui. You shoud've seen him. He's not like Seiran before. Rui is more jolly and energetic than his older brother." Sakuno replied happily.

"I see." Rui said. "You seems very happy with Echizen Ryoma."

"Yes, I am, Rui-sama. Ryoma loves me and cherish me so much." she replied.

"That's good. I'm happy for you, Sakuno." he said.

"Thank you for everything, Rui-sama. I owe you my happiness right now." Sakuno said with teary eyes.

"Hush. Don't cry, Sakuno. I did those things because I loved you." Rui replied silently.

"Thank you, Rui-sama. Thank you." Sakuno felt someone touches her cheeks. Slowly, she opened her eyes once again. She saw then Baby Rui smiling and giggling at her. Rui has the same dark green locks and cat like amber eyes like his father. Hmm...why is it that her children look alike their father? No doubt that they're Echizens, Sakuno thought.

...

"I'm going home late, kaa-san! We have an afternoon practice!" Seiran said before leaving their home.

"Okay! Ki wo tsukete,Seiran!" he heard her mother replied.

He sighed to himself and start walking towards Seishun High. Yes, three years had passed since Sakura left Japan going to somewhere who knows where. He tried to conceal it and he just couldn't admit it. He missed him so badly and he just want to see her once again.

Because Seiran is in his deep thoughts, he didn't noticed the 15 year old lass with dark brown long hair that reaches to her waist and has a pair of chocolate orbs. She's wearing a girl's uniform from the same school Seiran's attending to. He passed her by without noticing her presence.

"Ohayou, Seiran-kun." she said that made Seiran halt on his tracks. He turned his head finally noticing her presence.

"Sakura..." he said surprisingly.

The girl shook her head and approached him.

"Unfortunately,Seiran-kun. My name is Yamamoto Kana." the girl said and offered her hand for a hand shake.

Seiran took his right hand from his pocket and shook her hand.

"Mine is Echizen Seiran." he said with a smirk.

"Pleased to meet you." she replied.

Seiran then continued his walk leaving Kana behind. Shortly, she followed him soon.

"So, Miss Number Two cameback to Japan from nowhere?" Seiran asked without looking at her. But a smirk on his face was undeniably there.

"Still the same Mr. Oh-I'm-so-great, are you?" Kana, formerly known as Echizen Sakura, asked Seiran sarcastically.

"Whatever, Miss Number Two." Seiran replied.

...

**xxxThe Endxxx**

**...**

**The Cast**

Echizen Ryoma

Ryuzaki Sakuno

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Fuji Shusuke

Inui Sadaharu

Oishi Syuichiro

Kikumaru Eiji

Kawamura Takashi

Momoshiro Takeshi

Kaidou Kaoru

Osakada Tomoka

Horio Satoshi

Ryuzaki Sumire

Echizen Nanjiro

Echizen-Takeuchi Rinko

Echizen Ryoga

Meino Nanako

Atobe Keigo

Tachibana An

**Witchangel's Original Characters list**

Echizen-Ryuzaki Seiran/Echizen Seiran/Ryuzaki Seiran

Echizen Sakuno/Asagiri Mayuki

Echizen Sakura/Yamamoto Kana

Tatsushiro Rui

Tatsushiro Kotaro

Tatsushiro Miyu

Momoshiro Ai

Momoshiro Kei

Ryuzaki Ichiro

Ryuzaki Sayu

Ryuzaki Kaede

Ryuzaki Owaru

Hinamori Kazuya

Hinamori Akiko

Fuji Shui

Tezuka Kazuki

Inui Kaito

Echizen Rui

xxxxxx

**Note:** Not to reproduce without author's consent. Please do not edit or omit anything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Too Close,yet too Far **

**by Sessrin Koshimae (Shunrei Ryuzaki)**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Prince of Tennis isn't mine.

**Author's note**

(A/n: At last! The final chapter! Wew! I would like to say thank you to those readers who left reviews to this story namely:

**mochiiko, mikihina, echizen karupin, fadey, sashlee14, sakurapetal14, mae, keira04, eia yukino, lilela, ryosaku luver, maria reynne, xxrandomness prevailsxx, faridena, tsuki nosakura 11, lovedubs-kawaii, orogoldenpair1, rennomiya, girl-of-anime, kookie, ellydude, Renkun-sensei, princess arcs di cielo, mari-chan, yamashita ayane, fluer d emeralde,ryonix,****Perfectpanda37,**** Tessa E. Harrison, icequeen2897, bibbiesparks, Haru, and Chang Wumei,**

Thank you for the favorites and alerts!

Thanks to **Prince Shi Akito **for adding this story to his/her community.

Thank you very much to my "honey" Miss Rei Haruno for supporting me in my writings though much really helped on my Naruto fics.

And when I was those times giving up my writings, **Tsuki no Sakura and Orogoldenpair1** uplifted my spirit. Thank you!

Of course, thank you to my unnamed readers and followers that kept on supporting this story. Though I wish they would support my other fics too. *grins*

Oh, btw, it's my birthday today might as well you leave "LONG" reviews for this story. Please! Please! Please with cherry on top!

Since I cannot update this story anymore, would you please give me feed backs that could help me. I mean, you could also request if you want. :)

Or you can just answer these questions:

**1. Should I publish a fic related to this story? If yes, a prequel or a sequel?**

**2. Just leave your comments,suggestions, or requests.**

I still have a very bad and suck grammar so forgive me. Anyway for more information with regard to the prequel, sequel and/or side story, kindly please check out my profile page.

This is the first edited version. Thanks to **Kissy fishy **for the advice.

With love,

Sessrin Koshimae

06-27-11


End file.
